Altitude 3600
by Habujoji
Summary: voilà la suite de ma 1ère fic' "les ailes d'Emma". Si vous ne l'avez pas lu, je vous le recommande avant de commencer cette nouvelle histoire sous peine de pédaler un peu dans la choucroute. C'est donc un uber de XWP. Une romance d'altitude qui j'espère vous plaira! (hey oui, on arrive encore à inventer des histoires sur cette série! c'est fou non? ). Bonne lecture.


« Ce que tu vis au sommet te change profondément et te devient indispensable... »

CHAPITRE 1

Mercredi 28 décembre.

La nuit nous enveloppe encore lorsque nous reprenons la route vers cette échappée hivernale qui me ramène dans les Alpes. Il est 8h du matin et une pluie fine fait crisser les essuies glace de ma voiture alors que nous quittons Grenoble. Nous laissons derrière nous la ville et ses lumières de fin d'année pour nous enfoncer doucement dans la vallée de la Romanche, direction les 2 Alpes. Nous sommes fin décembre. Il ne reste plus que quelques jours avant de tourner la page et de remettre les compteurs à zéro pour entamer une nouvelle année.

Si je dois me retourner sur cette année passée pour en faire le bilan, je dirais que globalement, je ne suis pas à plaindre. Ma coloc' fonctionne toujours aussi bien et j'ai 2 bonnes copines à mes côtés tous les jours. Pour ce qui est des études, j'ai moins d'heures de cours depuis la rentrée de septembre et je profite de mon temps libre pour donner des cours de soutien scolaire et me faire un peu d'argent. Après mon escapade à Cham' et ma découverte de l'alpinisme, j'avais enchainé un mois de colo en bord de mer et rattrapé mes marques de bronzages laissées par les chaussettes de randonnée et les manches des tee-shirts. Je n'avais cependant pas pu me résoudre à quitter mes lunettes de glacier et j'avais gardé fièrement cet air de raton laveur tout l'été, marquant mon appartenance à un groupe bien particulier de personnes, les montagnards, auquel j'espérais bien faire partie désormais.

J'ai mis à profit mon maigre salaire d'été pour m'acheter une petite voiture d'occasion, une 205, dont je suis très fière. Un élan de liberté supplémentaire gagné sur mon enfance qui s'éloigne au profit de mon statut tout neuf de « jeune adulte ». Bon, j'avoue que sans l'aide généreuse de mes parents, ma titine n'aurait probablement pas plus d'un essieu et 4 roues à cette heure-ci (sachez que les animateurs sont très, très mal payés… mais si je compte le bon temps et la camaraderie des colos, je me suis largement remboursée en relations humaines et en expériences de vie), mais je suis leur fille chérie et j'ai la chance d'avoir grandi dans un foyer où nous n'avons jamais manqué de rien.

J'ai gardé quelques euros pour m'inscrire au CAF de Nancy (Club Alpin Français) et me payer un baudrier et une paire de chaussons d'escalade. J'ai trouvé des adeptes réguliers des séances d'escalade du lundi soir au gymnase de la fac et je me suis faite des bras plus forts et des nouveaux amis. J'y retrouve Thomas et Baptiste et avec eux je rigole et j'oublie tout en m'acharnant sur le mur. Thomas me fait les yeux doux depuis déjà quelques temps et Baptiste a fini par conquérir le cœur de Pénélope, une de mes coloc', lors d'une soirée à l'appart'.

Bref, je vais bien, je suis belle et forte, la vie me sourit. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas parce qu'Emma m'a lâchement plantée que je vais me laisser aller. Emma…

Je l'ai quittée dans un état émotionnel d'intense détresse et cette détresse ne s'est pas amoindrie lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il m'était impossible de la joindre. La première semaine, le répondeur permanant sur son téléphone et les SMS laissés sans réponses m'ont tordu le cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et puis finalement, le numéro non attribué. Mais bon sang que s'est-il passé ? Heureusement, les colos m'ont bien occupé l'esprit et m'ont permis d'être entourée, même si je n'ai rien dit aux autres animateurs de la tristesse qui m'habitait. Je ne comprenais pas. Il me semblait pourtant que nous pouvions, elle et moi, voir peut être un peu plus loin qu'une aventure d'été. Et puis, moi, dans mon petit cœur triste, je sentais bien que les sentiments que j'avais pour elle étaient bien plus complexes qu'une amourette de vacances.

Avec elle je suis passée par toutes les étapes du deuil. J'ai été en colère. En colère contre elle, de m'avoir plantée comme ça. Zéro nouvelles, même pas un « c'était bien mais c'est tout » pour m'encourager à ne plus y penser. En colère contre moi, d'avoir cru que peut être. J'y ai pensé, encore et encore, arrivant à la conclusion que finalement elle ne m'avait rien promis. Elle avait même été plutôt claire avec moi avec ses « la montagne prend toute la place » et autre « je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir ça »…

Et puis j'ai commencé à me dire que peut-être il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Après tout elle passait le plus clair de son temps en montagne et j'ai eu un petit aperçu des dangers que l'on pouvait rencontrer là-haut lors de ma semaine d'alpinisme à Cham'. Au moins ça aurait expliqué son silence. J'ai tellement flippé que j'ai fini par appeler l'UCPA d'Argentière qui m'a informée qu'Emma avait pris ses cliques et ses claques vers d'autres horizons. Et je ne parle pas là d'horizons funestes mais bel et bien d'autres aventures. Sans moi et sans aucuns moyens de la joindre… J'ai voulu me venger. J'ai cru que la vengeance m'apaiserait. Alors je suis sortie, souvent, dans des soirées homos. J'ai bu, parfois bien plus que de raison. Je l'ai cherchée bien des fois à travers la présence d'autres personnes, ne retrouvant jamais ce qui m'avait fait vibrer chez elle. J'ai écrit des spleens noirs, remplis de déception. J'en ai oublié certains mais je me souviens de celui-là :

 _Spleen d'un soir d'automne._

 _Un seul être vous manque et tout s'effondre. On y pense et puis on y repense. On essaye de compenser et d'oublier son absence._

 _Mais comment faire alors que tout autour de vous vous crie qu'elle n'est pas là et vous brûle que vous ne voulez qu'elle dans vos bras…_

 _Mais dans vos bras c'est une autre qui s'est lovée là. Alors absurdité du sort, on cherche la similitude des corps._

 _Mais ce parfum ne vous rappelle rien. Sa façon de danser n'arrive pas à vous entrainer. Sous vos mains elle ne devient qu'un pantin. Dans vos pensées elle s'est désarticulée…_

 _Sous vos yeux s'ouvre le monde des vivants, dans vos yeux s'animent les images des absents._

Il m'est arrivé une fois de m'enfuir au petit matin de chez une fille dont je ne me souviens même plus du nom, regrettant amèrement ce geste stupide entre deux hauts le cœur et coups de marteau dans la tête. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer à me faire du mal comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas tout laisser aller juste pour elle.

Alors la tristesse et le désespoir ont pris le relais et je suis devenue mélancolique. J'ai été jusqu'à chercher le numéro des gites autour de Bourg d'Oisans à la recherche de sa mère. Mais il y en a tellement et je ne savais pas vraiment où elle était installée, ni même son nom de famille. Je me rendais compte bien brutalement que finalement je ne connaissais pas grand-chose d'Emma et de ce dont elle était capable. Quelle conne j'ai été, bon sang ! J'en ai pleuré des larmes de crocodile. Je n'ai rien dit à mes parents, ni même à Pénélope que je soupçonnais de ne pas comprendre un tel mélodrame pour une autre femme. Par contre je savais Olivia, ma seconde coloc', assez ouverte d'esprit pour pouvoir m'épancher sur son épaule. Et elle en a essuyé des larmes, jusqu'à ce que Thomas fasse naitre en moi l'acceptation de la perte d'Emma et l'envie d'aller de l'avant et de faire de nouveaux projets, peut-être à deux…

Il est assis à côté de moi dans ma voiture qui nous emmène vers un break de 4 jours au centre UCPA des 2 Alpes pour skier comme des malades à s'en faire péter les cuisses. Je me laisse faire doucement par ses petits tours de dragues mais nous n'avons pas encore franchi le pas, quelque chose de ténu me retient encore. Et pourtant, le pauvre a essayé de m'embrasser plus d'une fois. Même Olivia m'encourage à passer à autre chose elle aussi. Elle dit que Thomas sera le pansement qui me permettra de guérir complètement d'Emmanuelle. Thomas n'a bien évidement pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai partagé avec Emma cet été et pour le moment, jouer au chat et à la souris avec lui regonfle mon orgueil et ma confiance en moi. La situation me convient parfaitement, ni plus, ni moins. Il est gentil et patient avec moi et sa présence me rassure. J'ai besoin de me sentir protégée. Je sens néanmoins qu'il finira par s'impatienter et nous savons tous les deux que ce petit voyage sera l'occasion d'approfondir notre relation. Je me sens prête à me laisser doucement glisser dans ses bras.

Mais d'abord, arriver aux 2 Alpes et se laisser glisser sur les pistes enneigées. Le reste, je me laisse le droit de voir venir les choses sans me poser trop de questions. La météo est pourrie pour le moment mais l'ambiance dans la voiture est au beau fixe malgré l'heure matinale. Ce n'est pas une escapade en amoureux puisqu'Olivia squatte la banquette arrière. Baptise, Pénélope et sa sœur, Marion, nous suivent dans une autre voiture. Nous sommes partis la veille pour faire escale à Grenoble dans un hôtel bon marché avant de finir la route ce matin pour arriver relativement tôt et profiter du domaine skiable dès aujourd'hui. Les prix d'un séjour entre Noël et nouvel an sont très abordables et l'UCPA offre une fois de plus le confort de s'occuper de tout : le gite et le couvert, le matériel de glisse et les forfaits pour l'accès à l'ensemble du domaine. Nous avons choisi un séjour "liberté", sans encadrement, cours obligatoires ni autre contrainte que juste skier entre amis.

Je suis la seule à avoir mes propres skis. Mes parents m'ont prêté leurs barres de toit et m'ont offert une paire de chaines à Noël. Si j'ai trouvé le cadeau ringard sur le coup, je commence à le trouver de plus en plus approprié en traversant Bourg d'Oisans où la pluie fine a laissé place à de jolis flocons de neige qui blanchissent la route.

Le jour se lève autant qu'il le peut sous ce plafond nuageux chargé de neige et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'examiner les quelques personnes que nous croisons, espérant fébrilement entrevoir une grande femme aux cheveux sombres. Je me sens d'un coup bien pathétique, alors j'attrape la main de Thomas pour la serrer dans la mienne. Il me sourit tendrement alors qu'Olivia nous siffle de la banquette arrière. J'hausse les épaules.

Lorsque nous attaquons la montée vers la station, il devient évident que le cadeau de mes parents peut bien nous sauver la mise. L'état de la route s'est dégradé et je me concentre sur ma conduite, au lieu de laisser mon esprit vagabonder à me demander pourquoi j'ai choisi les 2 Alpes. Si près de Bourg d'Oisans où je sais une partie de la vie d'Emma… Probablement là où elle a skié de nombreuses fois, où je pourrais contempler des paysages qu'elle connait, elle, par cœur... C'est vrai ça. Il y a pourtant de nombreuses stations de ski dans les Alpes. J'ai déjà skié à Courchevel et aux Ménuires. Des usines à ski, des grosses stations. J'ai choisi les 2 Alpes pour pouvoir aller skier sur le glacier. Je veux retrouver un peu de la force que j'ai ressentie cet été au contact de la montagne. Et puis le prix des séjours est plus abordable qu'à Courchevel et personne dans le groupe ne m'a contredite. Mes motivations obscures, enfouies au fond de moi, resteront donc là où elles sont et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

CHAPITRE 2

A 11h, nous sommes devant les remontées mécaniques, skis aux pieds, forfait dans la poche et plan du domaine à la main. Les gros flocons ont laissé place à un petit crachin glacé et nous sommes plus qu'emmitouflés pour affronter cette froide journée d'hiver. Entre mon bonnet, mon cache nez et mon masque de ski, j'ai mis à l'abri de la morsure du froid le moindre bout de peau de mon visage, comme la plupart des gens autour de nous. Nous ne nous reconnaissons que par nos vêtements de ski colorés.

Penché sur le plan des pistes, chacun donne son avis.

\- On a qu'à monter par le télésiège du Diable comme ça on s'échauffe tranquille pour rejoindre les télécabines principales.

Baptiste pointe du doigt l'itinéraire.

\- C'est pas un échauffement qu'il nous faut, dit Olivia en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle, c'est un réchauffement ! On va geler sur place !

\- C'est vrai que ça caille.

Thomas se colle à moi à cette remarque et commence à me frictionner pour me réchauffer. Je lui fais un joli sourire sous mon cache nez. Bien sûr il ne le voit pas.

\- Regardez, un groupe qui sort du centre avec un moniteur de ski (Thomas les pointe du bout de son gant), on a qu'à les suivre. Le moniteur connait sûrement les bons plans du domaine.

Les moniteurs de ski sont faciles à prendre en chasse, ils portent tous des pantalons et vestes de ski rouges avec des gros écussons ESF (Ecole du Ski Français) imprimés dessus. Nous leur embrayons le pas pour se laisser guider discrètement sur les pistes. Le domaine est grand mais l'accès au domaine d'altitude est fermé à cause du vent et de la mauvaise météo. La neige est bonne mais les conditions n'y sont pas. Le peu de luminosité nous fausse la perception du relief et nous skions tranquillement, nous réfugiant dans les télécabines pour nous mettre à l'abri du froid et profiter encore de notre première journée sans finir complètement congelés.

Notre groupe a un niveau de ski peu homogène. Thomas et Baptiste sont des bons sportifs et ils assurent plutôt bien. Les filles… c'est une autre histoire. Tout le monde a déjà skié mais Pénélope et sa sœur ne sont pas très endurantes. Olivia manque de technique mais elle n'a peur de rien et parfois c'est nous qui frémissons à la voir débarouler comme ça, sous cette météo pourrie.

\- Tu crois qu'elle contrôle vraiment sa vitesse ? me demande Thomas un peu sceptique.

\- J'n'en sais rien. Elle n'est pas très rassurante, on dirait un petit crapaud sur ses skis.

On rigole. De tous je semble être celle qui a le plus d'expérience. Entre les week-ends dans les Vosges avec mes parents et les séjours dans les Alpes pour les vacances d'hiver, j'ai quelques cours à mon actif et une technique de ski qui tient la route. Je n'en reste pas moins prudente au vu du peu de visibilité que nous avons. En plus, l'altitude m'écrase un peu. Même si nous ne sommes pas au point le plus haut du domaine, mon cœur, habitué à Nancy, s'emballe de se retrouver à presque 3200m. Mais j'espère bien que la météo se calmera les prochains jours et que nous pourrons atteindre les 3600m d'altitude et le glacier tant vantés sur les brochures de la station.

A 13h, nous nous réfugions au centre, complètement gelés, pour se restaurer, se réchauffer et faire une bonne pause. Il y règne l'agitation habituelle des centres de vacances mais le réfectoire n'est pas bondé. Le domaine, dans son ensemble, est plutôt calme aujourd'hui. Les vacanciers qui ont loué à la semaine et les autochtones ont probablement préféré rester au chaud en attendant le retour d'une météo plus clémente. Lorsque nous ressortons, la neige s'est remise à tomber en gros flocons et les remontées mécaniques sont loin d'être prises d'assaut. Il y a sur les pistes quelques groupes ou particuliers accompagnés de moniteurs ESF, et quelques jeunes irréductibles (comme nous) dont l'attrait de la glisse dépasse les conditions météo. Le point positif, même si on gèle doucement sur place et qu'une bonne partie du domaine est fermé, c'est que la neige est vraiment excellente.

Nous rejoignons l'espace free ride pour faire la course dans les courbes et les bosses des boardercross. Même si nous sommes mauvais, nous nous payons une bonne rigolade. Arrivé en bas du boarder, tout le monde s'arrête quelques minutes pour regarder un groupe de riders enchainer des sauts spectaculaires sur les tremplins du parcours de bosses.

\- Voilà notre objectif du séjour, dit Baptiste alors que les filles lui répondent déjà « non merci ». Mais les mecs… ont parfois un égo démesuré et un grand besoin de nous impressionner donc… Nous remontons pour faire le parcours qui comprend un enchainement de plusieurs bosses et tremplins plus ou moins impressionnants. Alors que les filles contournent les bosses, je suis à distance raisonnable les gars pour ne rien rater de leur future chute, tout en prenant les plus petites bosses pour éviter de me ridiculiser en tombant moi-même. Les gros flocons qui s'écrasent sur mon masque me rendent prudente et lorsque j'arrive sur le module qui permet le plus gros saut, je tire à droite pour éviter la catastrophe. Une boule rouge me double, estampillée ESF, s'engage sur le tremplin et effectue un saut grabé parfait. Ses skis sont croisés sous ses fesses et sa main droite vient les tenir alors que la gauche, en l'air, préserve l'équilibre précaire du skieur.

 _Waouh ! Quelle classe !_

Mes skis tournent d'eux même, cherchant à suivre cette silhouette rouge pour ne pas rater la suite de sa descente. Malgré mon masque et la neige qui s'écrase dessus, je vois bien à ses courbes, que c'est une nana qui skie. Elle porte un bonnet bleu turquoise à pompon qui contraste pas mal avec le rouge de sa tenue de l'ESF. Elle m'offre encore deux supers sauts et je trouve ses jolies petites fesses vraiment parfaite dans son pantalon de ski.

 _Oh mon dieu Sacha… Voilà que ça recommence ! Bon sang ce n'est pas une nana en bikini que tu viens de mater mais une nana en combinaison de ski… Circulez, y'a rien à voir !_

Depuis que j'ai fait une croix sur Emma et que Thomas commence à m'intéresser de plus en plus, je n'ai plus flashé sur une fille et cette pensée un brin déplacée me fait sourire et me réchauffe un court instant.

Elle rejoint son groupe en bas de la piste et moi mes copains heureux de leur exploit du jour. Je passe quand même tout près d'elle, juste pour voir… Elle est grande et élancée, comme Emma. Lorsque que je la double, nos regards se croisent un court instant. Enfin nos regards, si j'ose dire, parce que… entre les flocons de neige épais, le bonnet, le masque et le cache nez, je n'ai rien vu d'elle, sauf une bouche de requin imprimée sur son cache nez qui lui donne un air féroce. J'en ai un petit frisson.

 _Rien vu, pas même une mèche de cheveux, et pourtant… C'est effrayant et fascinant à la fois ! Mais qui suis-je bon sang pour avoir des pensées si… lesbiennes ?_

Je suis sûre et certaine que si cette skieuse était un skieur, ça ne m'aurait pas fait le même effet. J'aurais probablement remarqué la performance de sa descente mais c'est tout. J'ai la tête ailleurs quand je glisse mon gant dans celui de Thomas et que je l'étreins pour le féliciter de sa belle descente. Mais quelle hypocrite je fais… Le pauvre. Entre lui et moi, ce n'est pas encore franchement gagné pour lui.

Nous remontons encore une fois mais le froid et le brouillard qui arrivent toujours plus denses ont raison de notre motivation. Les remontées mécaniques commencent à fermer et nous décidons de rentrer. Je fais le serre file du groupe. Il n'y a vraiment plus grand monde sur les pistes et nous nous suivons de près pour ne pas nous perdre. Et pourtant… Une bosse sous mes skis, un déséquilibre, l'absence totale de ressenti du relief, et me voilà à rouler par terre, me demandant si dans ma chute je tombe vers le haut ou vers le bas tellement mes repères sont ténus. Je perds mes skis, et la neige dans sa grande fourberie, profite de mon rouler bouler pour se glisser sous mon manteau et dans mon cou. Je ne me suis pas fait mal mais lorsque je me relève j'ai froid et je suis trempée. Le temps que je récupère mes skis et que je rechausse, les autres ne sont plus là. Avalés par le brouillard. Je suis seule au monde. Comme dans un mauvais film, le vent me siffle aux oreilles ma condition précaire. Bon, bon, d'accord, j'exagère un peu… J'ai juste perdu mon groupe sur un domaine de ski bien balisé et sécurisé. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs probablement pas loin et comme les filles skient doucement j'ai toutes mes chances de les rejoindre très vite.

Je me remets en route, suivant consciencieusement les piquets qui délimitent le bord de piste pour me laisser glisser vers la station. Mes moufles sont humides à l'intérieur et j'ai les mains engourdies par le froid. Lorsque je vois sortir du brouillard la gare de départ des télécabines je crois que ma peine touche à sa fin, mais je me rends compte que je ne suis pas au bon endroit. C'est Baptiste qui a gardé le plan des pistes, c'est lui qui a choisi la piste bleue qui nous ramenait vers la station, mais visiblement j'ai raté quelque chose, sûrement une bifurcation. La piste est large et le brouillard m'a trompée. A longer le bord, j'ai fini par basculer sur un secteur du domaine où nous ne sommes pas encore venus. Je vais voir la personne en charge des remontées mécanique.

\- Je voudrais rejoindre la station mais je me suis perdue dans le brouillard.

\- Vous êtes à la Fée ici. Soit vous remontez pour récupérer la piste du Jandri qui vous ramènera à la station, soit vous suivez la piste bleue qui va au télésiège des crêtes.

Le gars m'indique une direction de la main.

\- Ne tardez pas, on va bientôt fermer, le vent s'est bien levé en altitude et il descend sur nous.

Un mouvement derrière moi. A peine le temps de regarder que Mme ESF, combi rouge, bonnet bleu est là, juste à côté de moi. Entre le fait qu'elle surgisse comme ça et sa tête de requin qui me regarde, j'en sursaute de surprise. Derrière elle, pas le moindre signe de son groupe. Elle salue d'un geste de tête le gars des remontées mécanique.

\- Une dernière avant de renter ? lui lance le gars.

\- Ouais, ça caille fort là et on ne voit plus grand-chose. Je rentre.

\- Est-ce que tu peux redescendre madame, elle est un peu perdue.

\- Ok pas de problème. On y va ? me dit-elle en se tournant vers moi avant de s'élancer sur la piste bleu qui rejoint les crêtes.

Sa voix, étouffée par son cache nez et le bruit du vent, me rappelle pourtant quelque chose. Comme une impression de déjà vue. Un nouveau frisson me parcoure le corps alors que je me laisse glisser derrière elle.

Elle skie bien. Forcément… c'est une monitrice de ski. Je la talonne de près pour ne pas la perdre. Elle se retourne de temps en temps et comme elle voit que je suis bien, je la sens augmenter sa vitesse malgré le peu de visibilité que nous avons.

 _Aller Sacha, ne perd pas son joli petit cul de vue, sinon c'est toi qui seras foutue._

Elle a un ski franc, ses virages sont nets et elle me donne l'impression de danser devant moi. Un balancement régulier des hanches, à droite puis à gauche. Voilà la compensation que j'attendais à cette situation merdique. La vitesse, le vent, le froid. Lorsqu'on arrive en bas je ne sens plus du tout mes mains. Je déchausse et la suis dans la gare des télécabines. Elle salue le personnel.

\- Bientôt la quille les gars ?

\- Ouais, clair, ça pince aujourd'hui. Tiens voilà les pisteurs. Montez on va fermer.

Un groupe de skieurs habillés en noir avec le logo des 2 alpes arrivent sur leur motoneige, un tas de piquets chargés à l'arrière de leur engin. Ils s'arrêtent pour discuter avec le personnel sur place alors que nous montons dans la cabine. C'est une petite cabine 8 places et je m'installe en face d'elle. Au moins ici nous sommes à l'abri du vent.

-Ça va ? me demande-t-elle.

\- Nan, je ne sens plus mes mains, je suis en train de prendre l'onglée.

J'enlève mon masque et je baisse mon cache nez pour mieux respirer. Je retire mes gants et examine mes mains. Elles sont blanches et engourdies. Je commence à les frotter énergiquement l'une contre l'autre mais j'ai trop mal, je grimace.

\- Sacha ?

Je relève les yeux, surprise, essaie de sonder son masque mais la douleur accapare toute mon attention.

\- Sacha !

\- …

Elle enlève son masque et abaisse son cache nez. La bouche de requin disparait alors qu'une mèche de cheveux d'un noir de jais s'échappe de son bonnet. Des yeux bleu glacier me dévisagent. Un sourire étire doucement ses lèvres, laissant apparaitre des dents parfaitement blanches.

Stupeur, saisissement, incrédulité. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son ne sort. Mon cœur ne bat plus dans ma poitrine, mon sang s'est arrêté, ma tête est remplie de coton. Les poils de mes bras se sont dressés d'un coup comme une réaction épidermique de mon corps à sa présence. Il n'existe plus rien autour de moi, je suis happée par ses deux billes bleues qui me scrutent avec une intensité brûlante. Pourtant c'est la douleur du froid qui me tire de cet engourdissement soudain. Je bredouille « Emma ? » alors que mes mains se mettent à trembler et que mon cœur tape de toutes ses forces dans mes tempes, menaçant de faire exploser ma tête. Des larmes me montent aux yeux. De douleur ou d'émotion, je ne saurais trop dire. Je me sens d'un coup toute bizarre. Ma tête se met à tourner.

\- T'as pas l'air bien là. Montre-moi.

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, enlève ses moufles, les bourre dans ses poches et prend mes mains dans les siennes pour les examiner. Sa peau est chaude sur mes mains glacées. Nouveau frisson. Elle ouvre un peu ma veste et récupère mes gants qu'elle enfouie à l'intérieur. Je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Hypnotisée par sa présence, je me laisse faire.

\- Met ça au chaud en attendant. Tes gants sont trempés.

Puis elle fait un truc complètement fou. Elle ouvre sa veste en entier, laissant apparaitre une polaire rouge en dessous. Elle attrape de nouveau mes mains et vient les glisser contre ses flancs, entre sa polaire et son tee-shirt. Je sens tout son corps se tendre alors qu'une chaleur intense me brûle les mains.

\- Oh la vache ! T'es gelée !

Jusque-là je n'ai pas bien compris ce qui se passe ici. Je suis tombée dans un lâcher prise total de la situation à la vue de ses yeux bleus. Mon premier réflexe est de vouloir retirer mes mains, mais Emma les bloque avec ses bras et ne me laisse pas faire.

\- Tu fais quoi là ? Je lui demande, surprise de son geste.

\- Je sauve tes petits doigts gelés. Ce serait dommage de les perdre, tu ne pourrais plus dessiner. Accroche-toi, le sang va revenir et ça va faire encore plus mal.

Sa chaleur qui m'envahit réanime mes mains et mon cœur, qui bat à 200 à l'heure, envoie des décharges dans le bout de mes doigts. La circulation sanguine revient doucement, comme prévu, apportant avec elle une douleur cuisante qui fait couler de grosses larmes de mes yeux. Mon visage se crispe mais je refuse de me plaindre.

\- Ca va passer, me murmure-t-elle alors que je chancelle vers elle, menaçant de m'écrouler dans ses bras. Moi qui pensais l'avoir perdue, je me retrouve brutalement bien trop près d'elle. Son corps dégage une chaleur incroyable et je prends son odeur de plein fouet. Des souvenirs, la joie puis la peine, la colère, la tristesse, me reviennent mais je suis néanmoins fascinée par elle. Je suis complètement désolée de réaliser l'effet qu'elle a encore sur moi alors que ça fait presque 6 mois que je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Parle-moi Sacha. Ça va passer. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es en vacances ?

Elle me sent partir, elle essaie de me garder avec elle. Je suis si mal.

\- Et toi, je lui réponds un peu sèchement en tentant de ravaler mes larmes.

\- Ben… Je travaille ici.

\- Et Cham' ? Et ta formation de guide ?

\- Je fais des petits boulots quand je ne suis pas en formation à l'école des guides.

Elle me sourit. Elle est toute emmitouflée mais il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'elle est belle.

\- Ça va mieux ? me demande-t-elle gentiment.

Mes mains brûlent mais la douleur s'estompe doucement. Je commence à me détendre et à reprendre pied dans la réalité.

\- Oui, merci.

Ma voie est timide et j'ai du mal à parler. J'ai rêvé ce moment tellement de fois, imaginant les mots que je pourrais lui dire, et maintenant qu'elle est devant moi je me sens toute impressionnée par elle. Son charisme m'écrase et j'ai une boule dans la gorge.

\- T'es à l'UCPA ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Moi aussi, je bosse pour eux. A croire que nous sommes vouées à se rencontrer en montagne sur des séjours UCPA.

Je voudrais lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais appelée après cet été, pourquoi j'ai perdu sa trace si facilement ? Mais les mots s'étouffent dans ma gorge et nous arrivons en haut de la télécabine sans avoir échangé plus que ça. Elle m'aide à remettre mes gants. Nous nous camouflons sous nos masques et cache nez et elle m'invite à la suivre.

Je m'élance derrière elle sur la piste rouge qui va nous ramener au chaud. Je la suis de près, je ne la lâche pas. Il lui arrive d'utiliser des micros bosses pour faire des 180 et s'assurer que je suis bien derrière elle. Je pense « frimeuse » alors qu'elle passe de l'endroit à l'envers avec une aisance que je lui jalouse un peu. Elle s'amuse, saute, tourne, accélère et moi j'ai les cuisses qui commencent à drôlement brûler de vouloir absolument la talonner. Mais lorsqu'elle s'arrête devant la porte du centre, je suis fière d'être juste derrière elle.

\- Tu skies bien Sacha !

\- Tu te débrouilles bien aussi (je la brave).

Je l'entends ricaner dernière son cache nez alors que nous déchaussons. A peine rentrée dans le hall, Thomas me tombe dessus. Son visage passe de inquiet à soulagé.

\- Ben t'étais où ? Ça va ?

Il me prend mes skis des mains et me caresse doucement la joue dans un geste tendre très explicite. Je rougis, baisse les yeux et cherche discrètement le regard d'Emma. J'y décèle un léger signe de surprise avant qu'elle ne reprenne un visage impassible.

\- Je me suis perdue. Je te présente Emmanuelle. Elle m'a raccompagnée.

Je la désigne d'une main alors qu'elle enlève son bonnet et fait un sourire de politesse à Thomas en le saluant d'un petit hochement de tête. Sa mèche arrive presque dans ses yeux alors que ses cheveux reprennent leur liberté en tombant en désordre autour de son visage. Ses longs cheveux noirs… ont considérablement raccourci ! Elle les a coupés, à hauteur d'épaule, ça lui va bien, je la trouve belle.

\- Merci, c'est sympa, reprend Thomas. Est-ce qu'on peut te payer une bière ? Ou autre chose ? Pour te remercier.

Il glisse un bras autour de ma taille et Emma nous regarde respectivement l'un et l'autre. L'attitude « amoureux transi » de Thomas me met mal à l'aise. Je me mords la joue alors qu'Emma prend tout son temps pour répondre. Je garde les yeux baissés, essayant de contenir la rougeur qui me monte au visage.

\- Non merci, c'est sympa mais j'ai des trucs à faire.

Puis elle s'en va sans rien dire de plus.

Je me sens bien mélancolique alors que Thomas me sourit et me guide vers l'intérieur.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Non.

 _Grosse menteuse !_

\- Elle a des sacrés yeux mais elle semble un peu froide cette nana non ?

\- Franchement ? J'étais bien contente de la trouver.

S'il savait à quel point… S'il savait comme je l'ai trouvée brûlante là-haut. S'il savait qu'au fond de moi c'est plus que je n'osais rêver en revenant en montagne… Il la détesterait c'est sûr !

Alors que nous retrouvons les autres au bar du club, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse dans le cou. Sa barbe naissante me pique un peu. J'ai la tête ailleurs, je l'entends à peine me dire « tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue pour de bon ». Et je ressens tout au fond de moi que c'est peut être bien ce qui viens de se passer avec l'apparition d'Emma… Peut-être que Thomas vient bel et bien de me perdre alors qu'on commence à peine à se trouver. Le pauvre. J'essaie quand même de lui donner un petit sourire encourageant, mais le cœur n'y est pas. J'ai soudain peur de lui, peur de nous, peur de ce qu'Emma a fait remonter en moi…

 _Bon sang Sacha, est-ce que c'est si difficile que ça d'avoir une vie normale ? Est-ce que tu seras capable un jour d'aimer vraiment un homme ?_

CHAPITRE 3

Nous avons pris possession de notre chambre. Des affaires de skis sèchent et d'autres trainent déjà partout. Il y a dans la chambre 2 lits simples que Baptiste et Pénélope se sont appropriés en les collants l'un à l'autre, et 2 lits superposés. J'ai retrouvé ma place perchée au-dessus des autres, dans un petit coin que j'espère garder à moi malgré leur présence. La mixité n'est pas un problème pour nous et comme nous sommes venus tous ensemble nous avons demandé au centre de nous laisser dans la même chambre. Mais maintenant que je vois le joyeux bordel qui règne ici, je commence à me demander si c'était une bonne idée. Quand vous partagez votre chambre avec des inconnus comme je l'avais fait cet été à Cham', vous essayez de ne pas trop vous étaler, de respecter les autres un maximum mais là, entre potes, aucune chance que ça fonctionne. Le bordel.

Thomas s'est installé en dessous de moi. Les sanitaires sont collectifs et les autres sont déjà douchés, séchés et bien au chaud dans des vêtements secs alors que nous sommes encore en tenue de ski, le dos humide de notre journée de glisse. Olivia sort un jeu de carte de son sac et propose une partie. Tout le monde s'installe sur les lits de Baptiste et Pénélope alors que je cherche des vêtements propres, du savon et une serviette.

\- On fait douche commune ? me demande Thomas avec un haussement de sourcil très évocateur.

Il s'est mis torse nu et a balancé une serviette sur son épaule. Je le regarde, il est bien fait. Il a l'allure sportive et le dos bien dessiné des grimpeurs. Il est plus grand que moi mais plutôt petit pour un homme. Ses cheveux bruns tombent autour de son visage en mèches désordonnées, lui donnant un air insoumis. Je dois admettre qu'il n'est pas mal du tout.

Je lui donne un petit coup dans son ventre que je trouve bien ferme. Il me sourit.

\- Aucune chance mon grand, tu risquerais de ne pas y survivre.

\- Hm… Je ne demande qu'à voir…

 _Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça bon sang. A croire que je l'encourage…il va croire que je l'allume maintenant. Enfin… ce ne serait pas si désagréable non plus._

Il prend la douche juste à côté de la mienne et se met à chanter à tue-tête « l'amour est un bouquet de violette » assez faux pour nous assurer une météo pourrie pour tout notre séjour.

\- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je vienne te frotter le dos ?

Je pense à lui, ses mains sur moi. Sa proposition me parait d'un coup assez tentante. Je sais qu'il est juste à côté de moi. Un simple mur nous sépare. Ça me donne envie… Mes mains parcourent lascivement mon corps, faisant mousser le savon et m'apportant une bonne odeur de frais. Je suis bien. Je ferme les yeux et me perd sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une image d'Emma nue contre moi me vient à l'esprit et je sens aussitôt de l'électricité me traverser le bas du ventre. Je reprends pied dans la réalité en grognant alors que j'ouvre les yeux et me frotte énergiquement le visage pour la chasser de ma tête. Thomas m'entend m'agiter.

\- Sacha ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, oui, j'ai failli glisser…

\- Tu vois, tu serais plus en sécurité avec moi…

 _Et merde Sacha ! Il va falloir faire un choix…_

Je n'ai plus du tout envie de jouer. Je finis ma douche et m'enfuis vers notre chambre, un peu honteuse d'avoir eu des pensées si déplacées alors que Thomas était juste là à me faire des propositions osées.

Nous laissons Baptiste et Pénélope en amoureux pour rejoindre le bar du centre et fêter ces 4 jours de liberté. Ces 4 derniers jours de l'année. Il y a des fauteuils et des canapés dans l'espace détente attenant au bar, un peu comme dans la série « Friends ». La salle commune ressemble à un bar branché de Nancy. C'est moderne, il y a des spots au plafond et une sono diffuse de la musique sur les côtés d'une petite scène qui doit probablement servir aux animations du soir. C'est agréable, le centre est bien plus moderne que celui d'Argentière. Je m'affale dans un canapé à côté d'Olivia. Marion est au téléphone avec son copain qui n'a pas pu venir. Thomas est allé jusqu'au local à skis vérifier que nos chaussures sont en bonne position près de la soufflerie pour sécher correctement.

\- Alors ce petit solo en montagne, me demande-t-elle.

\- Pffff (je grogne un peu). Et toi ? Comment vont tes cuisses ?

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Thomas était à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes de t'avoir perdue.

J'éprouve le besoin de me confier à elle. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Oliv' ?

\- Ouais ?

\- …

\- Tu sais que là tu as la tête de la nana qui va m'annoncer qu'elle a décidé d'en finir avec la vie ?

\- … j'ai rencontré Emma là-haut…

\- Emma ? (un silence) Tu veux dire Emma ? LA Emma ?

Je hoche la tête, l'air dépité, et là, Olivia jure comme une charretière.

\- Oh Putaiiiin ! Sacha ! C'est un truc de dingue ton histoire ! Statistiquement impossible à calculer. De toutes les Alpes, de tout le domaine skiable et de tout ce foutu brouillard, il a fallu que tu tombes sur elle ?! Et dire que nous on a réussi à te perdre. Ben elle, elle a réussi à te trouver !

\- Elle bosse pour l'UCPA. Elle est monitrice de ski…

\- Tu veux dire qu'elle est ici, ici ?

Olivia se retourne dans tous les sens, elle est surexcitée.

\- Bon ben raconte-moi, vas-y.

Je lui raconte notre rencontre. Emma qui m'a raccompagnée. J'omets néanmoins l'épisode de mes mains gelées gentiment réchauffées contre ses flancs. Elle me demande comment je vais. Je lui avoue que je suis bouleversée. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'en veux encore à Emma de ne pas m'avoir donné de ses nouvelles. Je devrais la détester de m'avoir fait souffrir comme ça mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la vouloir près de moi. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle j'ai su qu'elle me plaisait. J'ai su que j'étais attirée par elle et que je voulais plus que tout être avec elle. Aujourd'hui je croyais que c'était différent mais je me rends compte à mes dépends que rien n'a changé. J'ai toujours le béguin pour elle.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, me conseille Olivia. Et Thomas ? Le pauvre, il est plein d'espoirs. Ne joue pas avec lui Sacha, c'est un mec gentil, tu vas lui faire du mal.

\- Je sais, je sais Oliv'. Bon sang tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? C'est si… Inattendu. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Bon, et si on buvait un coup, histoire de penser à autre chose.

\- Bonne idée.

Je me tourne vers le bar et aperçoit Emma accoudée en train de parler au barman. Même si nous sommes un peu loin, je me tasse dans le canapé, me ratatinant derrière Olivia pour me cacher. Je lui secoue l'épaule frénétiquement.

\- Sacha ? me demande-t-elle pleine de suspicions.

Je lui montre Emma du menton. Pas besoin de lui parler, nous sommes connectées elle est moi. Elle comprend tout de suite la situation. Elle se met à observer Emma discrètement avec moi. La belle a troqué son pantalon de ski contre un jogging mais elle a encore sa veste rouge de l'ESF. Elle a le même teint hâlé qu'en été, les yeux légèrement plus blancs de la trace des lunettes de soleil. Sa posture droite, son maintien impeccable, lui donne une force tranquille. Ses gestes sont calmes et posés. Elle discute avec le barman mais garde son air « ailleurs » qui m'avait tant plu cet été, comme si elle n'était pas complètement là. Elle dégage quelque chose de puissant.

\- C'est une belle femme, en conclut Olivia, elle a un truc… Du charisme. Je comprends pourquoi elle te plaît tant !

Alors que nous l'épions en silence, une petite brune bien foutue déboule l'air ravi et lui saute au cou en rigolant fort. Elle porte elle aussi une verste ESF. Elle a l'air surexcité et elle lui parle tout en faisant de grands gestes. Emma la regarde fièrement, lui sourit de toutes ses dents et la prend dans ses bras pour la serrer fort, un temps qui me semble infini, avant de se séparer et de quitter le bar bras dessus, bras dessous.

Mes ongles viennent de transpercer l'épaule d'Olivia tellement je suis tendue. Je reste interdite. On vient de me poignarder en plein cœur, non pas une fois, deux fois ou 3 fois mais des centaines de fois. Des centaines de coup de couteau plus aiguisé qu'une lame de rasoir. Mon sang se répand sur le sol dans une flaque rouge sombre et visqueuse.

\- Merde Sacha… Je crois qu'elle a une petite copine…

Olivia me prend dans ses bras avec compassion. Je suis livide lorsque que Thomas fait son apparition.

\- Alors les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?

\- Une tequila frappée.

\- Waouh Sacha ? T'es sûre ?

Après le repas du soir, nous rejoignons la salle commune. L'animateur du centre a poussé le son de la sono et dégagé un espace pour danser. Je suis affalée dans un fauteuil, j'ai trop bu et j'ai mal à la tête. Je ressasse sans cesse la vision d'Emma avec cette fille.

 _Sa copine… Sa « petite » copine… Et merde…_

Je m'en rends malade tellement je suis jalouse et déçue. Olivia le remarque et m'attrape pour m'emmener sur la piste de danse.

\- Aller ma grande, ressaisis-toi. La vie ne s'arrête pas là.

-Tu as raison… Pfff… Mais pourquoi tu as toujours raison, c'est fou ça.

Thomas nous rejoint sur la piste et je me jette dans ses bras, bien décidée à faire passer ma peine. Il est tout heureux lorsque je colle ma bouche contre la sienne pour lui donner un baiser très, très humide. J'aperçois une mini-moi avec deux petites cornes rouge et une queue fourchue qui danse au-dessus de ma tête en criant « vengeance » dans un rire sadique à vous glacer le sang.

\- Je suppose que tu as fait ton choix, me dit Olivia en me coinçant un peu plus tard.

\- Ouais, ouais, ça suffit de se faire du mal comme ça. J'emmerde Emma.

L'alcool me rend grossière et désinvolte.

\- T'as raison ma grande, ne te laisse pas faire.

La journée a été longue. Entre le voyage de la veille et le ski d'aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous pas mal fatigués. Demain la météo annonce quelques améliorations en milieu de journée et nous décidons de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil pour être en forme le lendemain.

J'ai dégrisé lorsque je m'allonge dans mon lit. Les autres font une dernière partie de carte en dessous. Thomas me rejoint. Il s'allonge à côté de moi. Il m'embrasse, me câline. Je me laisse faire. Dans un lit 1 place, la proximité est obligatoire. Je me souviens, la dernière fois que j'ai partagé un lit 1 place, c'était avec Emma.

 _Va-t'en de ma tête bon sang! Fiche moi la paix !_

La vengeance… Je prends la main de Thomas et la glisse sous mon tee-shirt, juste sur mon sein. Il me caresse doucement. Je sens son sexe se tendre contre mon ventre. Sa langue explore ma bouche et moi je pense à Emma.

 _Va-t'en ! VA-T'EN !_

Avec Thomas, ça ne marche pas. Je devrais être toute émoustillée mais je ne ressens rien que la peine qu'Emma a laissée dans mon cœur. Alors je préfère le repousser gentiment, prétextant la proximité des autres pour le renvoyer dans son lit. La fatigue de la journée m'emporte assez vite mais je passe une nuit agitée, à faire des rêves étranges qui me laissent une impression d'oppression lorsque vient le moment de se lever.

CHAPITRE 4

Jeudi 29 décembre.

Avec les chutes de neige de la veille, la station se réveille tranquillement sous une magnifique couche de poudre blanche. La neige apporte calme et apaisement. Tous les bruits semblent étouffés, comme emmitouflés dans un écrin de coton moelleux. A 10h, nous sommes dehors, chaudement vêtus et prêts à en découdre avec la neige fraiche. La météo n'est pas extra. Le plafond nuageux haut nous cache la vue des sommets et les pisteurs ont un gros travail de déminage à faire avant de pouvoir ouvrir toutes les pistes. On entend les explosifs déclencher les avalanches de ci, de là, sécurisant ainsi le haut du domaine.

Pour le moment, seul le bas des pistes est accessible et nous nous échauffons sur le domaine débutant. La visibilité est bien meilleure que la veille, même si le manque de soleil fausse encore la perception du relief. Je m'essaie à des petits sauts. Objectif : faire un 180 pour pouvoir passer de la marche avant à la marche arrière comme j'ai vu Emma le faire hier. Je m'entends appeler « crâneuse » par les filles alors que Thomas m'encourage. Mais sauter avec des skis aux pieds… c'est lourd ! Alors sauter ET tourner : mission impossible. Je m'étale dans la neige fraiche plusieurs fois avant de renoncer.

Nous croisons des groupes accompagnés de moniteur.

 _Non Sacha, hors de question. Tu ne la chercheras pas !_

Je sais qu'elle est là, je la sens, tout près de moi. Le bonnet bleu turquoise et la bouche de requin sont un accoutrement assez remarquable et comme les pistes ouvertes sont encore réduites, nous skions tous sur le même axe déjà sécurisé par les pisteurs et finissons par nous croiser. Emma jaillit de derrière moi comme elle seule sait si bien le faire. Elle est avec un groupe de jeunes qui la suivent de près, écoutant ses précieux conseils sur les appuis et postures à adopter pour skier correctement. Même si elle est toute emmitouflée, mon corps réagit instantanément à sa vue, trahissant mon esprit déterminé à l'oublier. Mes poils se dressent une fois de plus sur mes bras. Je sens un frisson descendre le long de mon dos alors que mes yeux se posent sur ses fesses parfaites qui se dandinent au gré des virages qu'elle amorce.

 _Pauvre de moi, que je suis faible…_

Nous nous engageons sur la même piste bleue et suivons un moment son groupe avant de le doubler. Je cherche sa copine mais ne la vois pas. Emma est seule avec son groupe. Elle croise soudain mon regard, me reconnait et me salue d'un signe de la main. J'en perds l'équilibre de surprise et m'affale lamentablement dans la neige fraiche. Je la vois s'arrêter net, toute son attention tendue vers moi, et puis Thomas est à mes côtés et il m'aide déjà à me relever. Alors Emma s'en va. J'ai cru un court instant… Mais elle n'est déjà plus là.

Nous finissons par monter vers le haut du domaine et je la perds pour le reste de la matinée. Lorsque nous rentrons au centre pour manger au chaud, je la retrouve au réfectoire, attablée avec sa copine et d'autres moniteurs. Mon cœur se serre à la vue de leur complicité et lorsque Thomas vient glisser sa main dans la mienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de la retirer. J'ai un goût amer de bile qui me monte dans la bouche.

Je passe l'après-midi à le fuir et l'ambiance entre nous devient de plus en plus tendue. Je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à elle. D'accord elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais quand même, elle me plait toujours. D'accord elle m'a fait du mal, mais je m'en fous, je la veux quand même. D'accord c'est une femme et moi aussi, mais après tout, il n'y aurait pas mort d'homme à préférer les femmes. D'accord il n'y a rien de raisonnable dans tout ça, mais franchement, depuis quand l'amour est-il raisonnable et rationnel ? Thomas finit par me coince sur un télésiège et je ne peux plus faire semblant.

\- Ecoute Sacha, avec toi c'est 2 pas en avant, 3 en arrière. Hier j'ai cru que… enfin… tu vois ? Et puis aujourd'hui tu me fais la gueule, je ne peux même pas t'approcher. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? T'es pas bien avec moi ?

 _Bon Ok Sacha, c'est le moment de prendre une décision. Continuer de faire semblant ou t'assumer enfin tel que tu es ! Soit brave ma fille._

\- Thomas… T'es un mec super. Sympa, prévenant, tendre…

\- Maiiiis ?

\- Je crois que tu n'arrives pas au bon moment… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir m'engager avec quelqu'un et je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors…

\- Tu te fous de moi Sacha ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Ça fait des semaines qu'on joue à « je t'aime moi non plus » toi et moi ! J'ai l'impression que tu en a envie et l'instant d'après plus rien. Ça finit par en être vexant pour moi de te voir mettre si longtemps à te décider.

\- Nan, nan, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…

\- Que quoi ? T'as quelqu'un d'autre et je suis ta petite distraction au cas où ? Je te rappelle qu'on vient quand même de partir en vacances ensemble là !

Son visage est fermé. Je suis en train de le décevoir, je le sais, je le vois bien et pourtant… maintenant il me faut sauter dans le vide…

\- Ecoute Thomas… Je crois que j'aime les femmes.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Je crois que je suis lesbienne…

\- Et tu t'es rendu compte de ça quand ? Hier quand j'avais ma main sur ton sein et ma langue dans ta bouche ? J'ai été si nul que ça ?

Son ton est cassant et la tête qu'il fait est assez indescriptible. J'aurais préféré qu'il fasse plus froid aujourd'hui, qu'il porte son masque et son cache nez, comme ça je n'aurais pas été témoin du trait de dégout qui passe sur son visage.

\- T'es en train de me dire qu'au fond je ne peux pas te plaire parce que je suis un mec ? Ça fait des semaines que tu me laisses croire Sacha ! Et puis alors pourquoi tu t'es jetée sur moi hier soir ? Tu m'as bien pris pour un con on dirait ! Mais moi tu me plais vraiment bordel !

Je ne parviens qu'à bredouiller un petit « excuse-moi Thomas… Je suis désolée… ». Je garde mes yeux baissés sur mes skis, regardant le vide sous mes pieds alors que le télésiège nous emporte vers le haut des pistes. Je sens mes joues me brûler de honte et en même temps quelque chose en moi est soulagé d'avoir mis le holà à cette histoire.

Il m'en veut, c'est sûr. C'est trop soudain pour lui, il n'est pas prêt à comprendre. En même temps c'est normal, il était tellement persuadé que lui et moi on allait se mettre ensemble. Il va lui falloir un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça. Et à moi aussi d'ailleurs mais ça y est, j'ai pris ma décision. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir comme ça, ni à l'utiliser pour nourrir ma soif de vengeance. C'était trop malsain.

Arrivé en haut du télésiège, il se lève et s'en va, me laissant planter là, seule. Olivia vient vers moi et je lui raconte notre échange alors que nous laissons les autres nous distancer. Elle voit bien à ma tête que je suis soucieuse.

\- Pour reprendre ma métaphore du pansement, je crois que tu viens de l'arracher violemment pour remettre ta croûte suppurante à vif ! Beurk (grimace de dégout). Le pauvre petit Thomas. Tu viens de lui briser le cœur pour le jeter aux oubliettes…

Elle mime de façon très théâtrale le chagrin d'amour et la descente vers l'oubli.

\- Aller, t'es bête (je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ses simagrées)

\- Bah, je suppose que tu as fait ton choix. J'espère juste que tu vas arrêter de changer d'avis toutes les 5 minutes maintenant.

J'ai l'impression de me faire gronder comme une gamine.

\- T'es quand même une belle garce sur ce coup-là.

\- Je suppose aussi… (J'ai la tête ailleurs)

\- Tu as pris ta décision. Mais alors… ça veut dire que t'es rien qu'une petite lesbienne qui vient de sortir de son placard ?!

Elle me regarde les yeux écarquillés en souriant. Elle rigole bêtement.

\- Ma copine est lesbienne ! Elle aime les femmes bordel. Une belle petite garce lesbienne. Et si je te fais un câlin comme ça (elle m'enserre et se frotte à moi, je me débats mollement).

\- Olivia…

\- Hm, hm, ça te plait hein ? Si je me frotte un peu contre toi comme ça… Hm ?

\- Arrête tes bêtises Oliv'…

\- Oh oui ma poule, oh oui, glousse-t-elle en faisant mine de m'écraser de ses seins qui n'en n'ont pourtant pas l'envergure.

Je la repousse gentiment, puis nous nous regardons avant d'exploser de rire. Elle me reprend dans ses bras et me donne un vrai câlin d'amie. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir, avec elle ce qui pourrait être compliqué devient parfois très simple.

\- Tu vas encore y laisser des plumes, me prévient-elle de son index menacent. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Essayer de récupérer Emma en lui cassant son coup avec sa nana ?

C'est plutôt tentant comme objectif mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne. Je me persuade que je me contenterai de la savoir heureuse avec quelqu'un, même si ce n'est pas moi. Après tout, je trouve ça bien pour elle. Elle qui m'avouait cet été que les relations amoureuses ce n'était pas son truc, je suis contente de savoir qu'elle a fini par baisser sa garde. Je me dis que peut être notre rencontre y a contribué. Ma maigre participation dans l'épanouissement personnel de la belle Emma.

J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je laisse Olivia rejoindre le groupe et je bifurque sur un autre secteur du domaine, m'échappant pour me retrouver seule avec moi-même. L'après-midi est déjà bien avancé lorsque je rejoins le sommet du domaine. J'éprouve le besoin de m'élever pour m'éloigner un peu de tout ça. Le dôme de la Lauze culmine à presque 3600 mètres d'altitude. Les sommets ont fini par percer la couche de nuage gris et le soleil de fin de journée fait refléter sur la neige une multitude de couleurs qui se mélangent les unes aux autres. Le ciel passe d'un bleu pâle à l'est à des couleurs chaudes à l'ouest. Le rose et l'orange jouent ensemble pour m'offrir un spectacle apaisant. En dessous de moi, la mer de nuages me cache la station, m'isolant du monde, des autres et de tout ce qui me tracasse. Le glacier, recouvert de son manteau de neige hivernal, n'est pas aussi impressionnant que les glaciers de Chamonix que j'ai vu mis à nu par les chauds rayons du soleil d'été. La neige recouvre tout et je ne vois aucune trace de la glace sous mes pieds. Je fais le vide. J'aurais aimé avoir une feuille vierge et quelques crayons pour dessiner mais quoi qu'il arrive le froid m'empêcherait sûrement d'enlever mes gants. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air frais et pur de la montagne. Je m'imprègne de ses vibrations avant de me laisser doucement glisser vers le monde d'en bas…

Ce sont mes skis qui décident de ma direction, pas moi. J'ai fait la paix avec moi-même, laissant mon mal être là-haut, pour le moment tout du moins. Je sais que je devrai affronter le regard de Thomas, encore, et celui des autres aussi. J'espère juste ne pas avoir gâché la bonne ambiance pour le reste du séjour à venir…

Je finis par arriver sur le bas du domaine freeride. Emma est là avec son groupe. Elle les regarde effectuer toute une série de sauts. Je l'observe un moment, me demandant quoi faire. Aller vers elle ou la laisser tranquille ? Et plus je me pose la question et plus mes skis glissent doucement vers elle. Elle la flamme, moi le papillon.

\- Salut…

\- Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ? Tu viens t'envoyer en l'air sur les bosses du free cross ?

\- Heu… pas exactement. Je risquerais plutôt de me tuer que de décoller. La descente aux enfers au lieu de la montée au paradis. Non merci.

Elle me regarde en souriant. Elle porte une paire de lunettes blanche avec son bonnet bleu turquoise. Je ne peux pas voir ses yeux mais je devine néanmoins leur intensité. Il fait bon et elle a enlevé son cache nez de requin.

\- Tu t'es encore perdue ? T'es toute seule ?

\- Et bien non et oui. J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule là-haut. J'avais besoin de ressentir la montagne, sans les autres avec moi, tu comprends ?

\- Oh que oui !

Mais bien sûr qu'elle comprend. Qui mieux qu'Emma peut comprendre ça ? Ma femme sauvage des montagnes, mon indomptée, ma mystérieuse…

\- Je peux te dire que si je ne me coltinais pas ce groupe de jeunes trouduc' obsédés par les sauts et les bosses je serais déjà là-haut moi aussi !

Elle me désigne sa bande de rider de la main, une moue de déception sur son visage.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

\- Oh, là, bientôt. Je ne vais pas tarder à les planter, de toute façon je ne leur sers pas à grand-chose. Je leur ai donné les bases, à eux de s'entrainer maintenant. Il me restera juste le temps de me faire une belle descente avant la fermeture des pistes. Tu m'accompagnes ?

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, elle me propose de l'accompagner !

\- Oui, volontiers.

\- Attend 5 minute, je les débriefe et on y va.

Mon cœur s'emballe alors qu'Emma rejoint son groupe de rider qui s'est regroupé derrière la dernière bosse du parcours. Je ne peux retenir un sourire. Je vais passer un peu de temps juste avec elle. C'est bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour être heureuse aujourd'hui !

L'accès au haut domaine est déjà fermé mais nous arrivons quand même à remonter au Jandri, à 3200m d'altitude. Les nuages bas se sont déchirés et les lumières de la station commencent à briller en dessous de nous alors que le soleil nous tire sa révérence. Nous nous arrêtons un moment pour regarder les montagnes en silence. Je suis bien là, juste à côté d'elle, m'imprégnant de la force tranquille des sommets, échangeant un regard, un sourire.

\- Je suis contente de te voir Sacha…

Emma dans toute sa sobriété. C'est peu mais je crois que pour elle ça veut dire beaucoup. Mon cœur s'accélère. Si elle savait à quel point je suis contente moi aussi. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui dire ? Une fois de plus je m'interroge. Si elle est bien avec cette fille, je dois la laisser tranquille. Pourtant, je brûle de me jeter à son cou. Je brûle de la serrer dans mes bras.

\- Je suis contente moi aussi.

J'en tremble…

\- Tu as froid. Il est déjà tard, redescendons.

Les pisteurs rangent leurs matériels en discutant avec le personnel des remontées mécaniques. On s'élance dans une descente qu'Emma veut endiablée. Je peine à la suivre, j'ai les cuisses en feu alors qu'elle godille merveilleusement bien, faisant danser ses hanches de droite à gauche dans un ballet somptueux. Elle finit par ralentir pour m'attendre. Nous sommes presque arrivées en bas des pistes lorsque je remarque Olivia et Thomas. Je m'arrête. Emma aussi.

\- Hey !

\- Sacha !

Olivia m'accueille d'un sourire franc. J'évite le regard de Thomas.

\- Vous êtes que tous les deux ?

\- Oui, les autres avaient leur dose, ils sont rentrés boire des bières.

Thomas me regarde, puis Emma. Il a l'air plus calme que toute à l'heure. Je lui souris d'un air un brin navré quand même.

\- Tu t'es encore perdue on dirait. Ecoute Sacha…

Il s'approche de moi, me tend la main mais il n'a pas le temps de me rejoindre qu'un boulet de canon déboule du haut de la piste et me percute de plein fouet. Le monde tourne et vole autour de moi alors que je sens mon corps partir dans une dimension inconnue. D'abord en apesanteur au milieu des étoiles, puis vient l'hyper vitesse comme dans « star wars ». Je retombe lourdement sur le sol, le visage en feu. J'ai perdu mes skis. Je porte mon gant sur mon nez. Des taches de sangs tombent sur le sol. Je me mets assise, groggy, alors qu'Emma, Olivia et Thomas sont déjà autour de moi.

\- Sacha, ça va ?

C'est la voix d'Emma. Je la sens qui me retire la main de devant mon visage. Elle enlève ses moufles. Sa main et chaude sur mon nez incandescent. Elle me rince le visage avec un peu de neige puis me pince le nez.

\- Penche-toi en avant.

\- Aïeu…

\- Comment tu te sens ? Quel jour on est ?

\- Euh… Jeudi ?

\- La date ?

\- 29 décembre ?

Je vois des petites étoiles qui tournent au-dessus de ma tête comme dans les dessins animés.

\- Comment je m'appelle ?

\- Emmanuelle…

Je suis un peu défoncée, je me laisse faire en la regardant avec un air parfaitement idiot. C'est étrange mais mon nez qui me brûlait il y a quelques secondes ne me fait plus mal du tout.

\- Tu peux bouger ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

\- A part mon nez, ça va je crois.

\- Ton nez n'est pas cassé, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire sinon.

Olivia et Thomas sont à genoux près de moi.

\- Prend le relais. Comprime bien pour arrêter le saignement.

Emma se frotte les mains dans la neige pour se débarrasser de mon sang. Thomas a posé une main bienveillante sur mon épaule. Je ne sens plus de colère en lui, il semble juste inquiet pour moi. Olivia aussi d'ailleurs, vu sa tête « fin du monde ». Ça me donne presque envie de rire.

Emma a confectionné une boule de neige. Elle la tend à Thomas.

\- Tiens Roméo, met lui ça sur le nez pour éviter que ça gonfle. Tu la surveilles. Si elle vomit ou si elle semble s'endormir, prévient moi.

Elle s'éloigne.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Voir si l'autre crétin n'est pas mort que je puisse l'achever…

Sa voix est basse, pleine de colère. Quelque chose me dit que « l'autre crétin » va avoir chaud aux fesses. Il est là, à quelques mètres de nous. Il se relève, groggy lui aussi, ma bombe humaine. Je tends l'oreille, essaie de voir par-dessus les mains qui m'envahissent de bons soins, ma boule de neige collée sur le nez. Après un rapide « ça va ? » je discerne des « pas malade ?... maitriser sa vitesse… en toute circonstance… danger publique…» J'entends aussi « crétin » et « quand on ne sait pas skier on prend des cours ». Emma le secoue par le col de sa veste. Elle le pousse vers moi et il vient s'excuser sous sa contrainte alors que les autres m'aident à me remettre sur pied.

\- Regarde son gabarit, tu aurais pu lui fracasser la tête. Et si c'était un gamin…

Sa voix gronde dans sa gorge. Moi je proteste.

\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas si fragile que ça !

Elle m'observe intensément, l'air super sérieux. Comme je tiens debout, elle semble rassurée. Elle me demande quand même comment ça va, si je n'ai pas de vertige, vérifie l'état de mon nez et tout et tout. J'adore quand elle prend soin de moi. Elle finit par attraper ma bombe humaine qui essaie de s'échapper discrètement et lui pique ses skis.

\- Toi tu redescends à pied. Ça te donnera le temps de réfléchir au fait que tu n'es pas tout seul sur les pistes.

\- Quoi ? T'es pas malade? T'as pas le droit de faire ça, proteste-t-il.

\- Je vais me gêner tiens !

Elle colle les skis sur son épaule. Le gars commence à s'énerver et à vouloir lui reprendre. Emma est plus grande que lui, plus forte aussi probablement. On voit qu'il ne l'a jamais vue suspendue à un bout de rocher. Il y réfléchirait à deux fois sinon. C'est fou comme il s'énerve alors qu'elle garde un parfait contrôle sur elle-même malgré la colère que je sens bouillir dans son corps. Elle a une attitude tendue, prête à bondir. Un jour elle m'a dit « j'étais une gamine plutôt nerveuse ». Cette phrase prend tout son sens en ce moment même. Pourvu que la situation ne dérape pas. Je suis quelqu'un de plutôt pacifiste et je n'ai aucune envie de la voir fracasser qui que ce soit. Mais je sais qu'un jour elle a cassé le nez de son beau-père alors…

\- Maintenant ça suffit, j'ai dit tu redescends à pied, gronde-t-elle en le repoussant un peu plus fort. Elle me jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de s'engager dans la descente et de s'éloigner de lui. Elle est vite hors de portée.

\- Vous la connaissez ? nous demande-t-il fou de rage. J'échange un rapide regard avec les autres avant de lui répondre « Nooon » d'une voix unique parfaitement synchronisée. Il lui crie « salope » alors qu'elle est déjà loin avec ses skis sur l'épaule. J'ai eu le temps de récupérer mes esprits et mes skis moi aussi. Nous nous remettons à descendre doucement en l'abandonnant à son triste sort. Mon nez ne saigne plus mais je reste sous bonne garde d'Olivia et Thomas. Finalement, nous rions de mon infortune tout en pensant au pauvre bougre qui va descendre à pied alors que la nuit arrive doucement amenant avec elle le froid glacial de cette fin décembre. Tant pis. Pas de pitié pour les inconscients.

CHAPITRE 5

La station des 2 Alpes est une grande usine à touriste qui comporte tout ce dont nous pourrions rêver pour passer un agréable séjour : bar, restaurant, discothèque, piscine, bowling, ciné etc… Nous avions prévu de sortir ce soir mais le ski nous a tous fatigués et le centre offre tout ce dont nous avons envie : un coin tranquille pour se poser entre amis, de la musique et de quoi boire un coup.

J'ai réussi à parler un peu avec Thomas. Il a eu peur pour moi tout à l'heure, quand il m'a vue le nez en sang. Il ne comprend pas mon choix mais dit le respecter et même s'il est déçu, il ne veut pas me perdre comme amie.

\- Si tu changes d'avis, je serai là, mais cette offre est à durée limitée Sacha, je ne t'attendrai pas toute ma vie.

\- Merci Thomas. Tu sais… je t'apprécie vraiment, moi aussi je voudrais qu'on reste amis. C'est trop sympa de grimper ensemble. Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Je lui donne un petit baiser sur la joue. Il soupire et me prend sous son bras en me disant « petite conne, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates va ! »

 _Probablement Thomas, Probablement… J'ai peut-être même tout foutu en l'air. Mais c'était plus fort que moi…_

Je suis émue de le savoir à mes côtés. Je ne pensais pas quand je l'ai quitté plus tôt dans l'après-midi, qu'avec si peu de temps et de réflexion il pourrait en arriver là.

L'espace détente s'est rempli d'autres groupes. Nous sommes installés autour d'une table basse, un jeu de cartes éparpillé devant nous, à rigoler bruyamment. La bonne ambiance du groupe semble sauf, ouf. J'ai quand même dû m'expliquer aussi avec Pénélope qui en est tombé des nues. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu en partant en vacances que je ferais mon coming out. Loin de moi cette pensée ! Et pourtant. Et si jamais il ne devait plus rien se passer avec Emma, est-ce que je serais un jour capable d'aimer une autre femme comme elle ? Impossible à dire. Pour le moment elle occupe tout mon esprit. J'ai à son égard des sentiments violents. De la passion, presque de la fascination, qu'il me faut refouler pour la laisser voler de ses propres ailes. C'est trop dur…

Je surveille régulièrement l'angle de vue que j'ai sur le hall d'entrée et le bar, espérant la voir arriver. Espérant juste pouvoir la voir encore un peu.

 _Pfff, tu es pathétique jeune fille… c'est navrant._

Et elle finit par arriver ! La petite brune excitée à ses côtés… Elle balaye la salle du regard et je sens ses yeux bleus se poser sur moi. Je suis enfoncée dans mon canapé, entre Olivia et Thomas, à moitié vautrée sur eux, le regard fixé sur elle. Elle a un côté sauvage qui m'attire plus que tout. Et encore son air « ailleurs ».

 _Bon sang qu'elle est belle ! Si ça continue, elle va me tuer de faire battre mon cœur comme ça._

Elle me sourit puis s'installe au bar et continue à discuter avec sa copine. Moi je continue à l'espionner. Puis sa copine se lève et part rejoindre un groupe qui lui fait signe à une table plus loin. Alors Emma se lève elle aussi et vient droit vers nous. Je me redresse soudain, trouvant d'un coup le jeu de carte super passionnant.

\- Salut.

Elle porte une veste polaire noire dans laquelle elle a enfoncé ses mains, probablement parce qu'elle ne sait pas quoi en faire, ou pour masquer sa gêne d'être là devant nous. Une légère rougeur lui colore les joues et ça lui va vraiment bien. J'aime la voir rougir quand elle est embarrassée. Je trouve ça tellement sexy.

La bande lui donne un « salut » général plutôt accueillant.

\- Je venais voir comment allait la blessée.

Son regard bleu posé sur moi me fait rougir. Je lui réponds timidement « ça va, merci » en portant la main sur mon nez.

\- En tous cas tu lui as donné une bonne leçon à l'autre, lui dit Thomas.

\- Ouais c'est vrai, il était tout rouge quand on est parti, rajoute Olivia. Tu veux boire un coup avec nous ?

 _Oh oh, Olivia ! A quoi tu joues là ?... Attention à ce que tu vas dire ou je t'arrache la langue pour te la faire manger !_

Un nouveau groupe arrive, prenant bruyamment possession de l'espace. Ils s'installent à une table un peu plus loin et commencent à appeler « Hey mais c'est Manu ! ». Ils se mettent à la héler en faisant de grands gestes de leurs bras. Tout le monde dans la salle les regarde.

\- C'est mon groupe de rider, nous dit-elle en les désignant d'un geste vague de la main, un air navré sur le visage.

A présent certains sont installés et tapent en cadence sur la table en scandant « Manu, Manu » alors que d'autre sont encore debout, tapant dans leur main et appelant tout aussi fort.

\- Ben dis donc, t'es drôlement populaire, fait remarquer Thomas en rigolant.

Toute la salle les regarde mais les jeunes riders n'en ont pas grand-chose à faire. Ils semblent déjà bien alcoolisés et ils sont définitivement là pour prendre du bon temps donc…

\- Bon, je vais vous laisser, nous dit Emma avant de les désigner de nouveau. Je vais essayer de les tuer en montagne demain. Enfin… si je survis à ce soir, soupire-t-elle.

Mes amis lui donnent du « salut » et du « bonne chance ». Son dernier regard est pour moi avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Son joli sourire me manque déjà. Je cherche sa copine. Elle regarde Emma se faire attraper par son groupe d'excités avec un sourire très amusé sur le visage. Manifestement ce n'est pas elle qui lui viendra en aide. Un des riders revient du bar avec un plateau rempli d'une jolie bouteille d'un alcool blanc probablement très fort et tout un tas de petits verres.

L'animateur du centre a monté le volume de la sono et les personnes commencent à rejoindre la petite piste de danse pour se trémousser au rythme de la musique. La partie de cartes s'est fini tant bien que mal. Baptiste et Pénélope nous ont laissé et Thomas est parti au bar nous ravitailler en boisson. Marion et Olivia ont déjà rejoint les danseurs alors que je continue mon petit espionnage, bien enfoncée dans le canapé.

Emma est toujours avec ses riders. Elle s'envoie des shoots avec eux. Il n'y a pas une seule nana dans leur groupe et ils l'a choient comme leur bien le plus précieux. Je croise son regard plusieurs fois. Au début nous baissons nos yeux, soit elle, soit moi, comme deux personnes timides, gênées de se découvrir en train de se regarder. Et puis je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool qui la désinhibe mais son regard se fait plus insistant. Même à bonne distance d'elle je peux sentir son intensité. Thomas est penché sur moi pour pouvoir me parler malgré la musique mais je ne comprends pas grand-chose de ce qu'il me dit. Je suis ailleurs. Marion revient nous tenir compagnie et Olivia m'extirpe de mon canapé pour me faire danser.

L'ambiance est plutôt « soirée bal du village» et quand l'animateur met « les sardines » de Patrick Sébastien, les riders se lèvent comme un seul homme, entrainant Emma avec eux vers la piste de danse. Elle n'est pas d'accord la belle Emma. Elle se débat au milieu du groupe, son attitude est tendue et son regard dit « non ». Mais les joyeux lurons ont raison d'elle et elle se retrouve larguée au milieu des autres à faire semblant de sautiller pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Elle semble tellement mal à l'aise que je ne peux que me moquer d'elle. Quand elle me voit pouffer de rire dans ma main, elle commence à jouer des coudes pour se rapprocher de moi. J'ai un petit moment de panique, me retournant vers Olivia pour chercher son soutien mais Olivia se penche à mon oreille, on ne peut plus claire avec moi.

\- Démerde-toi ma grande. Elle arrive. Tu l'as voulue, ben tu l'as !

Le temps que je me retourne, Emma est devant moi, un sourire sauvage plaqué sur le visage. Olivia a mystérieusement disparu.

\- Tu trouves ça drôle n'est-ce pas, me souffle-t-elle à l'oreille.

Son haleine sent le citron et la tequila. Elle m'attrape dans ses grand bras musclés et commence à sautiller en cadence. Je suis à sa merci. Les riders prennent de la place et augmentent considérablement le volume sonore en chantants à tue-tête. Nous sommes bel et bien comme des sardines en boite.

\- Ils vont me tuer… Sauve moi d'eux je t'en supplie... Il y en a déjà 2 qui ont essayé de me mettre la main aux fesses. Ils sont lourdauds mais pas méchants. Et puis c'est des clients, je n'ai pas le droit de leur casser le bras.

Elle a l'air tellement navré en disant ça. La situation est vraiment comique. La grande Emma prise au piège d'un groupe de jeunes tous plus ou moins amoureux d'elle.

\- Ecoute, vu ta taille je vais avoir du mal à te cacher, lui dis-je en me marrant. Elle me fait une moue boudeuse tellement sexy. Ses gestes sont moins fluides que d'habitude. L'alcool lui donne un air désinvolte. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, j'oublie toutes mes questions existentielles de ces derniers temps.

La chanson se termine et l'animateur embraye sur « waka waka » de Shakira. Les riders fuient un à un, hélant toujours Emma qui leur fait « non » de la tête et du doigt en me suppliant de la faire encore danser pour leur échapper. Je sens ses mains s'agripper à moi et j'ai du mal de me retenir de rigoler. Qui aurait cru que la grande Emmanuelle fuirait devant une bande de jeunes riders un peu trop sympathiques avec elle? Qui aurait cru qu'elle viendrait tout simplement se mêler à la foule pour danser? Elle qui a un côté tellement farouche et sauvage. Ça me donne largement de quoi la taquiner.

\- Dis-moi Emma, tu aimes danser ?

\- Seulement avec le rocher. Sinon pour ça (Elle me désigne la piste de danse en faisant tourner un long doigt en l'air) pas du tout, il va falloir que tu m'aides sur ce coup-là.

Et bien… Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà vu Shakira danser, mais si vous n'avez pas les hanches mobiles, c'est foutu pour vous. Les sonorités latinos invitent à se coller à son partenaire. La musique a quelque chose de sensuelle. Ou alors est-ce moi qui veux y voir tout ça ? Toujours est-il que la piste de danse s'est un peu vidée et que nous pouvons bouger plus librement. Je lui prends les mains, me reculant un peu de son étreinte et lui dit « laisse toi faire » avant de venir onduler doucement vers elle jusqu'à coller mon ventre sur son bassin. Je me veux sensuelle. Je pose mes mains au creux de ses reins et elle finit par trouver un endroit confortable autour de mon cou pour y poser les siennes.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Everest mais c'est pas si mal, me dit-elle en me souriant.

Nous dansons un moment comme ça, les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres, refusant de nous quitter ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Nos corps se frôlent à tout moment. J'ai drôlement chaud, je commence à me consumer d'être si près d'elle. Et cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit « attention, interdit ! ». Je voudrais tellement la faire taire, je voudrais tellement revenir 6 mois en arrière. Tout serait alors bien plus simple. Je la draguerais sans honte et sans me soucier du lendemain.

Je suis perdue dans mes pensées lorsque d'un coup je vois passer quelque chose dans son regard. Son visage se ferme et elle devient pâle.

\- J'ai chaud, je ne me sens pas bien, viens, on bouge.

Elle m'attrape par la main et m'entraine ailleurs. On fuit la piste de danse comme des voleuses. J'ai juste eu le temps de croiser le regard de Thomas qui est devenu livide lui aussi de me voir me faire kidnapper comme ça. Elle me traine jusque dans les sanitaires du centre. La musique revient à un volume sonore acceptable et la lumière des néons nous fait plisser les yeux. Elle referme la porte derrière nous puis se penche au-dessus d'un lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau. Je l'entends maugréer « foutue téquila, foutus riders ». Elle a l'air embarrassé lorsqu'elle se retourne vers moi. J'ai balayé la salle d'eau du regard. Ce n'est plus franchement l'heure de pointe aux douches et nous sommes seules. Il y a un petit banc le long d'un des murs, sous une rangé de porte manteaux.

\- Viens, asseyons-nous, me dit-elle en m'invitant de la main.

Elle s'assoit, les coudes sur ses genoux, fixant obstinément ses baskets. Elle a l'air tellement mal à l'aise que ça me fait mal au cœur. Est-ce qu'elle a peur de moi ? Moi je brûle de lui dire que je ne lui en veux pas, que je la veux toujours près de moi, que même si elle a une petite copine, je veux au moins rester amie, mais je me sens coincée par la situation. Finalement c'est elle qui commence.

\- Ecoute Sacha, je te dois des excuses… pour cet été.

Le silence qu'elle installe entre nous commence à m'inquiéter, mais je reconnais bien là Emma. Pas vraiment une grande bavarde. Il faut que je l'aide un peu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Emma, parle-moi. Tu regrettes ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit mais je viens lui prendre la main et elle finit par relever les yeux vers moi. L'intensité de son regard me touche une fois de plus. Je peux y lire toute la peine et les regrets qu'elle porte.

\- Il y a certaines choses que je regrette effectivement.

Mon cœur vient de bondir dans ma poitrine, j'ai soudain la bouche sèche et la peur au ventre de ce qu'elle va me dire. Elle doit me voir me décomposer parce qu'elle enroule ses doigts dans les miens, comme pour me rassurer, comme pour me ramener vers elle.

\- J'ai eu un été vraiment pourri Sacha. Sache que tu as été mon seul rayon de soleil. Et un superbe soleil je dois dire. Là-dessus je ne regrette rien.

Alors elle commence à me raconter. Elle qui n'est pas bavarde, elle fait un bel effort. Pour moi. Elle me raconte comment elle s'est faite attrapée le jour même de mon départ pour remplacer un guide qui s'était bêtement tordu la cheville en ratant une marche chez lui. Comment elle était partir sur un stage « Chamonix- Zermatt » pour une semaine d'itinérance en montagne. Comment l'après-midi même elle était déjà en Suisse où le téléphone ne passait plus. Je comprenais soudain pourquoi j'avais été seule face à son répondeur. Mais ce n'était que le début. Alors que le stage se terminait, elle avait été témoin d'un accident. Un pont de neige qui casse, un encordement trop court, deux alpinistes au fond d'une crevasse. Il avait fallu porter secours aux blessés et prévenir l'hélico. Finalement son téléphone avait servi, même si c'était pour composer le seul numéro d'appel qu'elle pouvait passer : le numéro d'appel des urgences international. Et puis dans la précipitation des premiers soins, elle avait eu un geste maladroit, mal fermé sa poche et son téléphone avait rejoint le fond de la crevasse, glissant et lui échappant dans un râle de frustration.

\- J'étais tellement déçue de ne pas avoir appris ton numéro par cœur… j'aurais dû me le graver dans la peau.

L'histoire ne s'arrêtait pas là. En rentrant au centre, impossible de mettre la main sur mon dossier d'inscription qui lui aurait au moins donné mon adresse. Par contre un message urgent de sa mère qui lui annonçait qu'elle avait un cancer du sein et qu'elle devait se faire soigner au plus vite. Emma avait alors plié bagages pour rejoindre le gite familial et assurer la saison d'été à la place de sa mère, pendant que celle-ci serait en soins.

\- L'été et l'automne coincée à la maison, avec ma mère malade et mon beau père inquiet, à faire la bouffe pour les touristes et à préparer les chambres, à veiller sur ma mère… Franchement, il y a bien des fois où j'aurais aimé te parler. Juste savoir que toi tu allais bien…

Elle fixe le mur devant elle, caressant doucement le dessus de ma main de son pouce, sans trop s'en rendre compte. Elle est ailleurs, perdue dans des souvenirs que je sens douloureux pour elle. Je commence à prendre la mesure de tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer elle aussi. Et moi qui lui en ai tant voulu de m'avoir laissé comme ça. Moi qui ai voulu la détester si fort. Comme j'ai été injuste avec elle. A présent c'est moi qui me sens mal vis-à-vis d'elle. Lorsqu'elle se rendue compte qu'elle me caresse la main, elle me libère et se tourne vers moi, le regard un peu gêné.

\- Voilà, je crois que j'avais besoin de te raconter tout ça. Pour ce que ça vaut, excuse-moi Sacha…

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Nous restons un moment silencieuses à nous regarder. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, j'ai envie d'enfouir ma tête au creux de son épaule. Je devrais m'excuser moi aussi d'avoir été tellement injuste avec elle. Mais il est trop tard. J'ai l'impression que la vie nous a éloignées. Maintenant elle a quelqu'un d'autre auprès d'elle et j'espère de tout mon cœur que cette nana assure vraiment, sinon… j'irais lui casser les deux jambes à mains nues !

Emma se rapproche et je la sens se pencher sur moi. Elle est tout près, elle semble me dire « embrasse-moi » son regard est empreint d'une mélancolie qui me bouleverse. Et puis la porte des sanitaires s'ouvre brutalement, nous faisant sursauter, et Thomas entre en trombe.

\- Ben t'es là ? Je te cherchais partout, dit-il, son regard noir passant de moi à Emma.

Elle se lève et me dit doucement « je vous laisse » avant de partir tranquillement. Le regard qu'elle échange avec Thomas en passant la porte en dit long sur leur amour réciproque. S'ils avaient eu des couteaux à la place des yeux, on aurait pu rebaptiser l'histoire « double meurtre à l'UCPA des 2 Alpes ! »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sacha bon sang !

J'ai droit à toute une scène. Le mari jaloux en la personne même de Thomas. Sauf que Thomas n'est pas mon mari et que je ne lui doit aucune explication. Des « et tu t'es vue danser avec cette nana » au « un peu plus et vous vous montiez dessus devant tout le monde ». Pourtant il m'a vue bien des fois danser avec Pénélope ou Olivia, il n'en a jamais fait tout un flan. Mais là c'est différent. J'aime les femmes donc je drague forcément cette nana. Et puis d'abord je lui ai menti, il est évident que je la connaissais déjà et que je lui cache quelque chose.

Il m'avait bien semblé que sa réaction désinvolte de tout à l'heure, ce « oui pas de souci, je te comprends et on va rester bons amis » était un peu présomptueuse. Ok tout ça c'est nouveau pour lui, mais pour moi aussi finalement. Ok hier soir encore je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, lui soufflant l'espoir d'une belle relation tout en rose et en guimauve. Mais ce soir il n'y a ni rose ni guimauve et je ne suis pas franchement d'humeur à le rassurer et à le consoler. Alors je ne réussis qu'à être méchante avec lui, parce que je ne sais pas comment faire autrement, parce que je sens bien que la situation m'échappe. Je ne veux faire de mal à personne mais des fois, on croit qu'on peut y arriver et puis finalement il y a toujours quelqu'un pour y laisser des plumes. Je lui balance tout sur Emma et moi, je ne mâche pas mes mots. Je lui dis que je n'ai jamais réussi à complètement l'oublier et que depuis que je l'ai revue je ne peux plus envisager une autre relation. Je suis fâchée, pas contre lui mais contre tout ça, je suis fatiguée aussi et je finis par le laisser planté la en lui disant « maintenant fous moi la paix ! »

Je crois que je n'ai jamais passé d'aussi bonnes vacances de toute ma courte vie. (Il faut toujours un brin d'humour dans toute situation foireuse.)

CHAPITRE 6

Vendredi 30 décembre.

Le jour se lève, apportant avec lui les doux rayons du soleil et la promesse d'une belle journée en montagne. De beaux paysages, un temps agréable, une neige douce à skier. C'est la compensation pour tout le reste. J'ai clairement jeté un froid entre Thomas et moi et l'ambiance du groupe s'en ressent pas mal ce matin. J'ai trainé pour me préparer et les autres sont déjà partis sur les pistes. Seule Olivia m'a attendue. Je suis morose mais elle ne me demande aucune explication, acceptant de juste skier avec moi, m'accordant un moment simple, ne m'abreuvant ni de conseils, ni de jugements que je ne supporterais probablement pas. Nous skions comme des malades, à se mettre les cuisses en feu et le plaisir de la glisse me lave un instant de tout ce qui me rend sombre. Le paysage au sommet est grandiose et je commence sérieusement à ressentir l'appel de la montagne, l'envie d'aller plus loin, d'aller voir ailleurs. Les câbles des remontées mécaniques sont comme une insulte à la beauté des lieux. Je me mets à rêver d'errances et d'aventures nouvelles. Les sommets et les vallons sauvages des paysages qui me narguent sont autant d'invitation à m'échapper de cette parcelle de montagne tailladée par la main de l'homme.

Nous finissons par retrouver les autres et nous mangeons tous ensemble. Je n'ai pas trop d'appétit, moi qui d'habitude répond plus que quiconque à l'appel du ventre. C'est plutôt mauvais signe.

Il y a une nocturne ce soir sur une partie du domaine et tout le monde a bien envie d'aller skier de nuit. Tout le monde sauf moi. Au programme de l'après-midi : piscine pour se détendre et rester bien au chaud en attendant la glisse de nuit. Je laisse le groupe, rassurant tant bien que mal Olivia sur ma santé mentale, avant de filer attraper un bloc note et 3 crayons et de partir tous là-haut faire le vide. C'était mieux comme ça. Olivia fini par comprendre que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner d'eux un moment. Elle n'insiste pas bien longtemps. Après tout je ne suis plus une enfant, mais une grande fille capable de prendre seule mes décisions.

Je skie un peu, tranquillement, vagabondant de-ci de-là, me laissant porter par mes skis. Et puis je décide de monter jusqu'au bord du glacier. Il y a là, à 3400m d'altitude, un panorama magnifique sur le massif des Ecrins. Le soleil réchauffe bien finalement et il n'y a pas de vent aujourd'hui. Je décide de m'installer confortablement, les fesses sur mes skis, les pieds plantés dans la neige. J'ai emporté mon lecteur mp3 et j'écoute l'album « OK computer » de Radiohead. La musique alimente ma mélancolie. Je reste là un moment à juste regarder les sommets. A m'imprégner de leur puissance. Je veux dessiner, je sais que ça me ferait du bien, mais j'ai peur d'avoir froid aux doigts. Alors j'essaie quand même, traçant quelques coups de crayons puis cachant mes mains pour les réchauffer un peu. J'aurais pu choisir la chaleur d'un restaurant d'altitude ou le confort d'un bain de soleil sur une terrasse mais j'ai envie d'être seule. Dans mon petit coin, juste un peu à l'écart des pistes, je me sens bien, à ma place, comme l'aurait dit Rebbufat au sommet d'un mont alpin qu'il viendrait de conquérir.

Ça fait déjà plus d'une demi-heure que je suis là à m'engourdir les fesses quand je ressens sa présence. Emma. Qui d'autre pour débarquer dans mon dos? Qui d'autre pour me faire dresser les poils sur les bras avant même de l'avoir vu? A croire que j'ai une préscience de sa présence, comme si nous étions connectées elle et moi. Elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi sans rien dire, se penche sur mon dessin et me pique un écouteur. Le groupe chante « Karma police ». Elle se met à hocher la tête en rythme en regardant le paysage. Thom Yorke reprend « I lost myself, I lost myself ». Ça donne une impression assez désespérée de ma situation. A la fin de la chanson, elle me rend mon écouteur. Je coupe la musique. Le silence entre nous n'est pas gênant mais je le romps quand même. J'ai besoin de parler. J'ai envie d'entendre sa voix aussi.

\- Y a-t-il des survivants où sont-ils tous morts sous d'atroces souffrances ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tes riders.

\- Oh ! Eh bien, disons qu'après une soirée plus qu'arrosée en boite de nuit, ils avaient tous la gueule de bois. Ce n'était pas bien beau à voir. J'ai préféré jouer la sécurité en restant sur les pistes de l'espace freeride. Ils ont skié comme des nazes. Il y en même un qui a vomi derrière un sapin. Je les ai libérés plus tôt. Avec eux on pourra dire que j'ai été payée à ne rien faire…

Je la regarde, je rigole.

\- J'aurais préféré être en montagne, sur mes skis de rando tiens ! (un silence) Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Tu n'as pas froid ?

\- J'avais besoin d'air, de solitude aussi.

Emma hocha la tête. Elle me comprend.

\- Si j'avais une petite copine comme toi, je ne la laisserais pas toute seule ici à se geler les fesses, me dit-elle. Il n'a pas l'air bien dégourdi ton Roméo. J'espère qu'il sait quand même prendre soin de toi.

Elle a l'air sévère et sa phrase sous-entend quelque chose de plus.

 _Ou sinon ? Tu lui casse la gueule Emma ?_

\- S'il te fait du mal vient me voir, je lui casserai la gueule.

Oh comme je souris à sa remarque, j'en lâche même un petit rire. Il semble que la grande Emma ait gardé un petit côté protecteur pour moi. Je lui donne un coup d'épaule taquin. Elle me sourit de derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Elle est si belle... Des mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappent de son bonnet bleu turquoise et le soleil vient y faire danser ses rayons dedans, me renvoyant des reflets presque bleu sombre. Elle est parfaite dans sa veste rouge de l'ESF. Elle m'attire complètement.

\- Tu sais, il ne me doit rien.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon petit copain.

Je vois ses sourcils se froncer pour disparaitre sous ses lunettes.

\- Ah bon ? Mais… (Elle fait des gestes vagues avec ses mains, semblant ne pas comprendre), j'ai cru… l'autre soir…

\- Et ben non.

\- Quand même ! Il te tenait par la taille, il semblait ne pas vouloir te lâcher. Et puis hier soir…

\- Oh, il est un brin jaloux mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a cru que peut être lui et moi… (C'est à moi de nuancer mes mots de gestes vagues)

\- Maiiiis ?

\- … Mais non. Les Roméo et moi, ça ne marche pas. Je crois que j'ai définitivement un faible pour les Juliette…

 _De préférence grandes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus mystérieux…_

Emma se tourne vers la montagne. Le silence s'installe et je l'entends soupirer. Est-ce qu'elle s'ennuie avec moi ?

\- Et toi, je reprends pour casser ce silence, si un jour ta petite copine t'embête, je pourrai toujours essayer de lui casser la gueule moi aussi.

Je lui souris gentiment alors qu'elle se retourne vers moi en rigolant.

\- Est-ce si improbable que je puisse casser la gueule à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit-elle toujours en rigolant, c'est juste qu'il n'y a que toi pour m'inventer des histoires d'amours. Déjà cet été tu m'as fait le coup du petit copain, maintenant tu joues la carte de la petite copine.

Elle a fait glisser ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et ses deux billes bleues me regardent par-dessus, un sourire charmeur collé au visage. Elle haussa plusieurs fois les sourcils, comme pour m'aguicher.

\- Ben… J'en perds mon latin… Et la petite brune excitée qui t'as sauté dans les bras l'autre soir ?

\- La petite brune excitée ?

\- Oui. Je vous ai vues au bar. Elle a déboulé et t'as sauté dessus. Tu l'as prise dans tes bras et vous êtres partie en rigolant.

\- Oh ! Je vois. C'est Sonia... Tu fais du latin Sacha ? J'ai encore tellement de choses à apprendre sur toi…

\- Sonia ? C'est qui ?!

Je la dévisage d'un regard dur digne d'un bon polard, quand le flic passe le méchant à la questionnette. Donnez-moi une chaise et un bout de corde et je l'attache, un spot braqué dans ses yeux bleus, prête à lui enfoncer des petits bâtons sous les ongles pour la faire avouer.

\- C'est la petite copine de Jérémy. Elle habite sur la station, elle m'héberge quand Jérèm' n'est pas là, ça m'évite de redescendre chez ma mère, surtout que je n'ai toujours pas de voiture et comme je range la moto pour l'hiver... Tu sais, Jérèm vient de se faire opérer d'un œil. Il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il puisse récupérer un peu de sa vue. Pas tout bien sûr, mais tout le monde était très content l'autre soir d'apprendre que l'opération s'était bien passée…

Alors si je résume bien la situation, on s'est bien planté toutes les deux, et on semble bel et bien libre comme l'air toutes les deux… Le choc dans ma tête, et un grand coup de plus dans mon cœur. Je sens mes joues rosir à la vitesse de l'éclair. C'est elle ce coup-ci qui me donne un bon coup d'épaule pour me réveiller. Je suis tellement ailleurs que j'en bascule dans la neige.

\- Oh pardon, me dit-elle en me rattrapant par mon blouson pour me redresser, reste avec moi Sacha !

 _Oh oui, OUI ! Je le veux ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Emmène-moi Emma, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse plus jamais comme ça sans nouvelles de toi…_

Nous restons encore un moment assises côte à côte à discuter. J'essaie de finir mon dessin pendant qu'elle me pointe du bout de sa moufle les sommets que je dessine pour me les nommer un à un. Elle me raconte de superbes courses de skis de rando, qu'elle a faite ou qu'elle voudrait faire, dans des vallons sauvages ou des couloirs étroits. Elle me fait rêver à encore plus d'espaces et de liberté.

Je me sens heureuse et j'ai l'air bête, je le sais. Je finis mon dessin, j'ai les mains gelées. La lumière du jour commence doucement à annoncer la fin de la journée. Fin décembre, la nuit tombe vite. Il n'est encore pas si tard mais le froid commence déjà à arriver. J'enlève mes lunettes de soleil pour mieux l'observer, je n'en ai plus besoin. Un sourire enamouré apparait comme par magie sur mon visage. Emma rigole de moi en se remettant debout. Elle rigole de toute cette situation, je le vois bien, je ne suis pas dupe.

\- Tu n'as pas froid aux mains ?

\- Euh… Si, un peu…

A bien y réfléchir, j'ai les joues en feu et mon cœur bat à 200 à l'heure mais mes mains et mes fesses sont gelées. Elle ouvre son manteau en grand, laissant apparaitre une polaire rouge qui semble bien chaude et me dit « aller, viens… »

Je suis debout bien plus vite qu'un diable bondissant de sa boite. Je m'approche d'elle. Je lui enlève ses lunettes de soleil pour lui en faire un serre-tête. Elle ne bouge pas, me laisse faire, gardant toujours son manteau grand ouvert pour moi. Alors je glisse mes mains sous sa polaire, comme elle m'invite si bien à le faire. C'est chaud mais ça ne fait pas mal comme l'autre jour. Je sens son corps se tendre au contact de mes mains froides.

\- Un vrai glaçon…

On se regarde en souriant bêtement. Son visage est tout près du mien. Je peux sentir son odeur et des mèches de ses cheveux me caressent la joue. J'ai soudain très envie de la toucher vraiment. Je veux dire, de sentir sa peau et pas seulement son tee-shirt sous mes mains. Alors je soulève le tissu de son tee-shirt, glissant mes mains froides sur ses flancs accueillants. Elle grogne mais me laisse faire, alors que son corps se contracte encore pour lutter contre le froid de mes mains.

\- Sacha…

Sa voix basse qui gronde mon nom dans sa gorge me donne un frisson. Je glisse mes mains dans son dos et je viens me coller à elle, laissant ma tête reposer contre sa poitrine, me sentant soudain de retour à la maison, son odeur familière d'effort et de prairie pour me rassurer. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Je me suis tellement battue avec mes sentiments ces derniers mois que des larmes me montent aux yeux. Cachée contre son cœur, j'essaie de lui dire combien elle m'a manqué mais les mots s'étouffent dans ma gorge serrée. Je crois qu'elle en comprend quand même l'essentiel.

Elle se décolle un peu de moi, me regarde tendrement, scrutant mes yeux tout humides de larmes. Puis son regard glisse sur ma bouche et elle se penche pour m'embrasser doucement. Oh comme c'est bon. Ce n'est rien qu'un petit baiser, mais venant d'Emma je peux lire entre les lignes tous les « tu m'as manqué toi aussi » du monde. Je me remets contre elle et laisse quelques larmes que je ne peux plus retenir s'échapper et disparaitre dans sa polaire. Nous restons un petit moment comme ça sans rien dire puis elle me repousse gentiment. Moi j'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie. Toute ma vie dans ses bras puissants, collée à elle à m'en étouffer.

\- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

 _Oh oui… ça y est, elle recommence !_

\- Je ne travaille pas ce week-end et Jérémy arrive ce soir. Je dois le retrouver dans un bar de la station. Demain on va skier les vallons de la Meije. Viens avec nous.

 _Oh oui… Où tu veux quand tu veux… Emmène-moi en montagne avec toi…_

Je suis défoncée aux endorphines, je dis oui sans réfléchir. De toute façon il n'y a pas à réfléchir, ça ne peut être que oui.

CHAPITRE 7

Nous redescendons en silence. Les pistes commencent à fermer. Elle me raccompagne jusqu'au centre, me donnant rendez-vous le soir même dans un bar branché de la station.

\- Je préférerais t'emmener dans une cabane de montagne mais Jérémy aime l'effervescence de la foule alors… Pour ce soir, je ferai encore un effort.

Je retrouve les autres tout ramollis de leur après-midi à la piscine. Ils squattent un canapé en buvant des bières. Je m'écroule sur le canap' avec eux, le sourire aux lèvres et la tête dans les étoiles.

\- Oulàlà, ça te va drôlement bien les après-midi en solitaire, tu as un joli teint ma Sacha.

 _Oh que oui Olivia… On a parfois des belles surprises là-haut. C'est la magie de la montagne !_

\- Alors finalement tu viens skier avec nous ce soir ? me demande Pénélope.

\- Heu, non, je suis naze là, je vais me coucher tôt.

 _Menteuse !_

\- Bon ben demain alors. On skie jusqu'en début d'aprèm et après on se remet en route. On arrivera à Nancy pile pour la nouvelle année ! Le temps passe si vite, j'en reviens pas que demain ça fera déjà 4 jours qu'on est là ! On aurait dû prendre la semaine finalement.

 _Sûr ! La semaine, et le reste de ma vie aussi !_

\- Heu… Demain je ne skie pas avec vous.

\- Ah bon ? (regard surpris de tout le monde)

\- Oui… Je vais faire les vallons de la Meije. (C'est quoi d'ailleurs les vallons de la Meije ?) Je ne sais pas trop quand je reviendrai donc… peut être vaudrait-il mieux que vous ne m'attendiez pas pour reprendre la route… Je remonterai toute seule.

Thomas se lève et quitte le groupe.

 _Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

J'ai le cœur gros de le voir malheureux. Je ne veux pas ça, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal mais j'ai un besoin physique, entier, complet et impossible à réfréner, d'aller vers Emma. Les autres me regardent bizarrement.

\- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe pour toi Sacha mais t'es définitivement pas comme nous, me dit Baptiste. C'est comme si tout cet espace qu'on a là ne te suffisait pas. C'est comme quand tu grimpes, tu ne fais rien à moitié, c'est toujours avec acharnement, une vraie passionnée. T'es quelqu'un d'entier dis donc ! Je commence à me dire que Thomas n'aurait pas survécu à tes délires. Il faut s'accrocher pour te suivre ! T'inquiète pas, je lui parlerai, il va se calmer, laisse lui un peu de temps c'est tout.

C'est dit sans méchanceté, c'est même plutôt joli et vrai.

\- Vis ta vie ma belle, me glisse Olivia à l'oreille, je m'occuperai de Thomas.

Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois interpréter sa dernière phrase, mais ça me va très bien. Après tout, ils ont droit au bonheur eux aussi. Visiblement il y a bien assez de bonnes volontés pour « s'occuper de Thomas », je peux donc oublier mes états d'âme et partir sans me retourner. J'ai le feu vert des autres.

Et voilà, je viens de planter définitivement le groupe, les laissant s'entasser à 5 dans la Clio de Baptiste, avec toutes leurs affaires de ski. Heureusement que je suis la seule à avoir trimbalé mes skis et mes chaussures finalement. Ça ne leur laissera que les grosses vestes et les bottes de neige à caser dans le petit coffre de la voiture.

La soirée commence. Je me perds un peu dans la station avant de trouver le bar où Emma m'a donné rendez-vous. J'ai pris la peine de passer un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux ébouriffés, décidant de laisser le bonnet dans ma chambre pour ce soir. J'ai mis une petite touche de parfum dans mon cou. En gros, je me suis préparée pour un rencard. Ni trop, ni trop peu.

La nuit est tombée sur la montagne. Le ciel brille d'étoiles qui cherchent à scintiller au milieu des lumières de la station. Il fait froid et je commence à regretter amèrement mon bonnet alors que je longe la rue où de nombreux touristes se baladent encore alors que d'autres ont pris place dans les bars et restaurants de la station.

Le bar s'appelle « le Malamute ». L'intérieur tout en bois accentue l'ambiance montagne. La salle est grande et il y a de nombreuses tables où des groupes boivent de la bière pour la plupart. La lumière est douce, tamisée mais pas sombre. A côté du bar un DJ sélectionne des musiques sur sa console. Une petite scène avec un écran géant accroché au mur et un micro pour chanter. Les paroles de la chanson défilent sur l'écran alors qu'une nana s'époumone au micro, une rampe de spots colorés braquée sur elle et ses amis reprenant en cœur avec elle à une table un peu plus loin.

 _Un karaoké ! Choix intéressant… Est-ce qu'Emma va chanter ?_

Je ne l'imagine pas trop prendre le micro et venir chanter devant tout le monde. Vu l'effort qu'elle avait dû faire cet été pour me chanter une chanson, rien qu'à moi, en tête à tête, j'image que le regard des autres ne la motivera pas plus que ça. Je la cherche lorsqu'elle apparait comme par miracle à côté de moi, me faisant sursauter.

\- Bon sang Emma ! Mais comment tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Surgir comme ça !

\- J'ai vu que tu nous cherchais, je suis venue à ta rescousse, c'est tout.

Elle porte un tee-shirt à manches courtes gris avec une corde en forme de serpent imprimé dessus. Un grimpeur, assis en tailleur juste à côté, joue de la flute pour faire se dresser la corde. Elle a toujours des tee-shirts trop cool. Elle a troqué son pantalon de ski contre un jogging noir et porte les baskets de montagne violette à lacets jaune que j'ai déjà vues cet été. Elle est contente de me voir, le sourire qu'elle me donne le montre bien. Moi aussi je suis contente de la retrouver. Après le baiser qu'elle m'a donné sur les pistes, j'ai bon espoir d'aller un peu plus loin avec elle.

\- Aller viens, Jérèm' t'attend.

Elle m'attrape la main pour me tirer jusqu'à une table où Jérémy et Sonia sont installés autour d'un verre de bière. Il est beau Jérémy, avec ses cheveux châtains ondulés en bataille. Il a toujours son sourire charmeur. Il porte un cache œil noir qui lui donne un air de pirate. En m'approchant je peux voir son autre œil, presque blanc, caché sous une mèche trop longue. Sa copine est accrochée à son bras, penchée sur son épaule. Ils ont l'air heureux.

\- Mais qui voilà, dit-il en se tournant vers moi comme s'il me voyait, me tendant une main pour établir le contact avec moi. Je lui donne volontiers ma main qu'il baise aussitôt.

\- Hm, toujours aussi belle et douce. Et tu sens drôlement bon en plus. De quoi faire craquer tous les hommes n'est-ce pas ?

Il agrémente sa phrase de haussements de sourcils très significatifs.

\- Tu ne me présente pas ? lui dit Sonia en lui donnant un bon coup dans les côtes pour réfréner ses ardeurs chevaleresque.

\- Sacha, voici ma belle, ma douce, ma colombe, l'élue de mon cœur…

\- Sans en faire trop chouchou…

Emma rigole. Elle est restée debout derrière moi. De toute évidence Jérémy n'a rien perdu de son côté « joli cœur ».

\- Et bien… ne soyons pas original alors… Sacha, Sonia. Sonia, Sacha.

Ses mains vont de l'une à l'autre et vice versa. Il a l'air navré de tant de platitude.

\- Installe-toi. Comment tu vas ? Mais d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu bois ?

Emma va nous chercher 2 cocas au bar pendant que je m'installe pour prendre et donner des nouvelles à Jérémy. Il semble en forme, toujours optimiste. Il attend avec excitation de savoir si son opération a fonctionné. Il garde pour le moment son œil opéré bien à l'abri sous son cache œil le temps de cicatriser, mais il compte bien skier à mort demain.

Les vallons de la Meije, un accès à la haute montagne, 2000m de descente dans une neige vierge de toute trace. Le domaine des vallons accueille un public de skieurs déjà bien aguerrit aux risque de la montagne. La neige n'y est pas damée, pas de piste tracée, pas d'espace sécurisé. Juste un superbe domaine de ski hors-piste dans un décor grandiose. Demain je devrai skier avec un sac dans lequel j'emporterai un pique-nique, mais aussi une pelle et une sonde prêtés par Emma. Je devrai aussi porter sur moi un DVA (détecteur de victime d'avalanche) qui permettra de me retrouver en cas d'ensevelissement sous une avalanche. D'un coup je me demande si je dois m'inquiéter ou non. Et puis finalement, Emma ne m'emmènerait pas dans des endroits dangereux quand même… Bon, elle m'a bien fait faire des trucs impensables cet été. Je vais bientôt retourner à la montagne sauvage, là où le tout commun des mortel ne met pas les pieds (ou plutôt les spatules de skis dans mon cas). Ça me plait !

On continue à discuter de tout et de rien. Sonia est super sympa, passé ma première impression de « petite brune excitée » et elle va bien avec Jérémy. Ils me racontent leur histoire. Ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble mais ils semblent heureux tous les deux. Et puis Jérémy finit par mettre les pieds dans le plat.

\- Et vous les filles, vous en êtes où ?

Bien sûr il parle de ma relation avec Emma.

\- La dernière fois c'était « envol au-dessus des Aiguilles Rouges », va-t-il y avoir un remake du genre « glisse ardente sous le glacier de la Meije » ?

\- Jérémy… gronde Emma en lui donnant un regard noir dont il n'a franchement pas grand-chose à faire vu qu'il n'y voit rien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui a dit de nous mais visiblement il semble bien au courant. Déjà lorsque je l'avais croisé à la salle d'escalade des Houches cet été, il m'avait surpris avec tous les sous-entendus entre Emma et moi qu'il avait pu faire.

\- Bien, bien, je ne dis plus rien. Il n'empêche que vous retrouver comme ça par hasard, au beau milieu du brouillard, au beau milieu des Alpes, si ce n'est pas le destin, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Bon ben si on attend que vous vous décidiez on risque d'y passer un moment. Moi je vais me déclarer.

Il se lève et part à tâtons jusqu'à la table du DJ.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Je demande.

Il discute un moment avec le DJ alors qu'un gars finit sa chanson, puis le DJ l'emmène sur la petite scène et lui met le micro dans la main. Il se tourne vers ce qu'il croit être notre table. Il n'est pas tout à fait dans l'axe mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Il semble tellement sûr de lui.

\- Je crois qu'il va chanter, me répondu Emma fascinée par son ami. Après tant d'années, il me surprend encore.

La musique se met en route et Jérémy, très solennel, dit « cette chanson est pour toi Sonia, pour te dire combien tu comptes pour moi ». Il lui chante « quand on n'a que l'amour » de Jacques Brel et Sonia est aux anges. Elle se lève pour aller le chercher, l'embrasse devant tout le monde. Les gens l'applaudissent. Avec Emma, nous sommes médusées. Bon sang ce qu'il vient de faire, c'est beau, c'est romantique ! Ça me donne envie… Après tout, moi aussi je peux chanter.

 _Pour Emma ? Devant tout le monde ? Oh mon dieu !_

Jérémy se vante d'avoir « ouvert la voie », comme en escalade. Il attend maintenant de voir si « d'autres » prendront la suite. Emma ne semble pas décidée à bouger de sa place et moi je me demande ce que je pourrais bien lui chanter sans trop l'effrayer non plus. La soirée avance, les chansons s'enchainent, les gens se sont décidés à chanter et le DJ appelle au micro. Je regarde Emma furtivement, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Jérémy nous a laissées tranquille. Peut-être « les yeux revolver » de Marc Lavoine ? La chanson lui va bien.

 _Elle a les yeux revolver, elle a le regard qui tue. Elle a tiré la première, m'a touchée, c'est foutu._

Ça me semble plutôt bien. Je suis très concentrée sur cette décision à prendre quand le DJ appelle « Sacha et Manu » au micro. Je relève les yeux pour croiser le visage d'Emma qui s'est décomposé. Elle est blanche, regarde Jérémy avec les revolvers de Marc Lavoine dans les yeux. Lui il rigole, Sonia aussi, toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux parfaits amoureux.

\- Et bien les filles, je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir pour vous, j'espère que la chanson vous plaira !

\- Je vais te tuer Jérèm', gronde Emma la bouche serrée, les yeux comme deux fentes assassines.

\- Il nous a inscrits pour une chanson ? Je demande à Emma en lui tirant sur la manche comme une enfant perdue, commençant seulement à réaliser ce qui est en train de se passer.

Le DJ relance nos noms.

\- Aller les filles, le public s'impatiente, dit Jérémy.

Emma m'attrape la main et me traine sur la petite scène, menaçant Jérémy du doigt alors qu'il lève son verre comme pour trinquer à notre chanson. Je l'entends maugréer « au moins il ne me fait pas chanter toute seule ce ptit con… »

\- Je suis désolée Sacha, je ne le croyais pas capable d'une tel fourberie.

Le DJ nous passe deux micros.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on chante ? demande Emma d'un air agacé.

\- « Le roman d'amitié » d'Elsa et Glenn Medeiros.

Emma me regarde, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu la connais au moins ?

\- Heu… Ouais. C'est un peu vieillot non ?

\- Pas plus que Jacques Brel, c'est bien du Jérémy tiens. (Emma maugrée encore)

\- Je crois que le début est en anglais. Je ne parle pas trop anglais moi.

\- Ok, je chanterai les passages en anglais, tu prendras la suite.

\- Emma ?

\- Hm…

\- J'ai le trac…

\- Aller, ça va aller, me dit-elle en venant me prendre la main. Si on survit à ça, on trucidera Jérémy ensemble.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil alors que la musique commence.

Je me cramponne à mon micro. Emma est au moins autant mal à l'aise que moi, elle me serre la main trop fort et garde les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle commence à chanter. Sa voix grave et chaude me fait vibrer. Elle chante bien en anglais. Elle a déjà chanté en anglais pour moi, je me souviens très bien. Elle finit par me donner des petits regards timides, acceptant de quitter des yeux l'écran quelques instants pour chercher mon appui. Et la chanson défile, et Emma chante. Chaque mot semble un peu plus pour moi…

 _Sometimes I think of me and you_

 _And every now and then I think we'll never make it through._

 _We go through some crazy times_

 _And there are times I wonder if I'll be losin' you_

 _But I never do_

 _Oh my friend you give me a reason to keep me here believin'_

 _That we'll always be together this way_

 _And you know my friend you give me the reason_

 _To make me stay_

 _And even through the longest night the feeling survives_

 _Seems that I can just look at you_

 _And I find the reason in your eyes._

Mon tour vient. Le trac qui avait disparu fait son grand retour. Au triple galop ! J'ai juste envie de partager ça avec elle, pas avec tout un bar plein qui nous regarde (plus ou moins) chanter sous notre rampe de spots colorés. La chanson est belle, elle me plait beaucoup, Jérémy ne s'est pas trompé. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chanson d'amour mais l'engagement qu'elle offre entre les deux chanteurs est la promesse de quelque chose de grand. Je me rapproche d'Emma, me dégageant de sa main pour venir la prendre par la taille. Elle glisse son long bras sur mon épaule, me donnant sa protection. Elle me regardait chanter, me sourit. Je me sens belle à travers son regard, je me sens briller et rien que pour ça, ça vaut le coup de chanter devant tout le monde. Ma voix, plus aigüe que la sienne, colle bien avec les paroles d'Elsa, même si l'émotion me fait chanter un peu faux.

 _Tu sais il me faudra encore du temps_

 _Pour être sûre d'aimer quelqu'un et de l'aimer vraiment_

 _On a toute la vie devant nous mais garde bien tes sentiments_

 _Et puis surtout écris-moi souvent._

 _Nous continuons ensemble, sa belle voix grave se mariant plutôt bien avec la mienne. Je suis de plus en plus émue et je chante de moins en moins juste, mais Emma me porte._

 _Un roman d'amitié qui s'élance comme un oiseau_

 _Pas une histoire d'amour vacances qui finit dans l'eau_

 _C'est un long roman d'amitié qui commence entre nous deux_

 _Magique adolescence où tout est un jeu_

 _Quand tu prends ma main tout va bien_

 _Fais comme tu veux mais ne dis rien_

 _Une amitié qui s'élance comme l'envol d'un oiseau_

 _Pas un amour vacances qui finit dans l'eau_

 _C'est un long roman d'amitié qui commence entre nous deux_

 _Magique adolescence où tout est un jeu…_

Elle finit en anglais alors que je l'accompagne. Nos deux corps tanguent doucement au rythme de la musique.

 _And you know when you look at me_

 _You'll find the reason in my eyes_

 _Quand tu prends ma main_

 _Quand tu prends ma main oh oh_

 _Fais comme tu veux mais ne dis rien._

Au dernier mot de la chanson, ses yeux sont dans les miens et nous avons le sourire aux lèvres. Les gens applaudissent, spécialement Sonia et Jérémy qui sifflent à tout va. Emma fronce son nez, un peu gênée de se rendre compte que tout le monde nous regarde.

\- La prochaine fois on fera plus intime, me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille avant de m'attraper par la main et de se sauver de la petite scène. Je me laisse emporter, c'était vraiment bien.

\- Si tu dois me tuer ce soir, sache que je mourrai heureux Manu, dit Jérémy lorsque nous revenons nous camper devant lui. Je n'aurais jamais cru vivre un moment pareil !

\- J'ai eu la trouille, lui dis-je, du début à la fin. Et en plus j'ai chanté faux. Comment fais-tu pour être si sûre de toi bon sang ?

\- Je suppose que lorsqu'on a failli mourir, on vit plus intensément. On se pose moins de questions.

CHAPITRE 8

Jérémy et Sonia sont rentrés profiter de leurs retrouvailles dans un endroit plus intime que le « Malamute ». Emma s'est fait virer de l'appartement de Sonia pour la nuit. Celle-ci lui a prêté les clefs de sa voiture et elle s'apprête à redescendre dormir chez sa mère qui habite un petit hameau au-dessus de Bourg d'Oisans. Elle me raccompagne d'abord au centre avant de prendre la route. Je suis gelée. Le ciel, plein d'étoiles, fait tomber sur nous un froid glacial et je frissonne malgré ma veste de ski. Emma m'enfonce son bonnet sur ma tête, prétextant que ce n'est pas un temps à se promener nu tête avec des cheveux courts. Comme si sa tignasse noire allait faire écran au froid. Nous marchons en silence, nos respirations laissant dans l'air des petits nuages de condensation qui, à peine formés, disparaissent bien vite.

Arrivées devant la porte du centre, je la regarde en me dandinant nerveusement. J'espère bien lui voler encore un baiser, mais même si nous nous sommes rapprochées l'une de l'autre cet après-midi, j'ai du mal à savoir ce que veut vraiment Emma. Est-ce que nous commençons un beau roman d'amitié, comme dans la chanson, avec des sentiments forts, du moins pour ma part ? Non, moi j'en veux plus. Avec elle, j'en ai toujours voulu plus. Mon cœur bat trop fort quand elle est près de moi. Je sens des papillons danser dans mon ventre, comme on nous décrit le sentiment amoureux dans les romans à l'eau de rose. Je ne veux pas la brusquer, je veux lui laisser du temps. Mais comme cet été, du temps, nous n'en avons pas. Et je veux savoir avant de repartir demain si je vais encore la pleurer ou si elle va me laisser une petite place dans sa vie. Je m'adosse au mur du hall d'entrée, les mains dans le dos, comme une gamine qui attendrait son rencard devant le collège. Elle se penche sur moi, posant une main de chaque côté de ma tête. Seule la longueur de ses bras nous sépare. Elle doit lire dans mes pensées.

\- Sacha… Tu es belle et tu me plais beaucoup…

Pourtant, sur son visage, je peux lire tous les doutes avec lesquels elle se bat.

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai tellement peur. (Elle soupire)

\- Peur ? De moi ?

\- Non, peur de moi. Peur de te faire du mal. Ecoute, Je suis si souvent en montagne. Qu'est-ce que j'ai à t'offrir de plus que l'attente de mon retour. Et avec l'attente viendra l'angoisse, je ne le sais que trop bien.

Le père d'Emma a été guide de haute montagne. Il a disparu dans l'Himalaya lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une gamine. J'imagine tous ces retours de courses où elle a vu sa mère faire les cents pas. Et puis un jour… L'attente, oui. Le doute, puis la peur qui s'insinue en vous aussi sûrement qu'il nous faut respirer pour vivre.

Mais tout ça, après tout, c'est mon problème, pas le sien. Il ne lui revient pas de décider pour moi. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas s'engager. Ça en dit long sur la force de ses sentiments. Moi je sauterais dans le vide pour elle, et sans corde ni rien. Je suis tombée amoureuse, je le sais maintenant.

\- Je préfère passer ma vie à t'attendre que de savoir que je ne t'aurai jamais.

\- Sacha…

\- Non Emma, ne me dis pas ce qui est bon pour moi ou pas. Tu ne le sais pas (j'ai haussé le ton). Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais en souffrir ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement combien je préfère souffrir en sachant que tu penses à moi, plutôt que de tirer un trait sur toi ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement combien tu m'as manqué ?

J'ai les larmes aux yeux une fois de plus. Je me sens rejetée par elle. Ça me fend le cœur en deux. Elle reste calme, ses yeux plantés dans les miens, ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je n'ai pas d'échappatoire.

\- Sacha, ne pleure pas… Ecoute, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de parler de mes sentiments. Déjà parce que je n'ai jamais su les exprimer, et aussi parce que c'est la première fois que je ressens quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un.

 _Oh mon dieu ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû la pousser… Mais… Elle est en train de me dire quoi là au juste ?_

\- Ne pleure pas ma belle… S'il te plait…

Elle se penche un peu plus sur moi. Son visage est si près du mien. Ses joues sont légèrement plus roses qu'elles ne devraient l'être et elle a un petit air gêné trop craquant. Je lui en veux, mais je suis en train de fondre pour elle, comme neige au soleil.

\- Sacha… (Elle murmure) Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… J'ai la trouille, comprend moi.

\- Ça va aller, je vais t'aider. On va commencer doucement si tu veux, regarde, comme ça.

J'enlève mes mains de mon dos pour les poser sur ses hanches, je me redresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse. Elle me laisse faire. Elle ne bouge pas. Elle me sourit juste. Elle n'est pas si difficile que ça à convaincre finalement. Vu tout le baratin qu'elle vient de me sortir, je m'attendais à plus de résistance de sa part.

\- Tu pourrais quand même m'aider un peu!

\- Comme ça ? me répond-elle en venant capturer mes lèvres. Elle a toujours ses mains de part et d'autre de mon visage et elle vient appuyer ses coudes pour me plaquer contre le mur. Je sens son grand corps me couvrir. Un vrai baiser digne d'un film d'amour Hollywoodien !

\- Ouais, ouais, là c'est bien. Mais n'en fait pas trop hein, je te rappelle qu'on est dans un lieu public.

Il est déjà presque 23 heures et le hall est plutôt calme mais quand même.

\- Dis donc jeune fille, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux…

\- Si, si, au contraire, je sais très bien ce que je veux et là on va tomber dans le « pas au bon endroit » si tu continues à m'embrasser comme ça.

Je lui fais deux petits haussements de sourcils très provocateurs et je la vois rougir encore un peu alors qu'elle se mord la joue pour masquer sa gêne. Nous rigolons bêtement puis elle se décolle un peu de moi.

\- Ecoute Emma, prend ton temps si c'est de ça dont tu as besoin, ce n'est pas un problème, je t'attendrai.

Ma petite voix intérieure chante.

 _Prend ton temps, prend ton temps. En attendant qui c'est qui était collé à moi ? Hein ? Youpiiiii !_

\- Ok, merci.

Je lui rends son bonnet avant de lui souhaiter bonne route. Elle part en me donnant encore un petit baiser et je ne la lâche pas des yeux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement de ma vue. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain, au même endroit, à 9h précise. Je suis heureuse… Jusqu'à ce que je me glisse discrètement dans ma chambre pour découvrir le groupe en pleine partie de cartes sur les lits. Tous les visages se tournent vers moi.

\- Et ben alors, je croyais que tu voulais te coucher tôt ?

\- Euh… Ouais… Je crois que je suis tombée dans une embuscade. Et vous le ski ?

Olivia cache un sourire moqueur en voyant ma tête toute rouge. Thomas fait la gueule, mais ça me dépasse un peu tout ça. Tant pis pour lui, il s'en remettra. En tout cas, moi j'avance.

CHAPITRE 9

Samedi 31 décembre.

J'ai chargé ma voiture de mes affaires, libérant la chambre et gardant juste un sac avec mes affaires pour la journée. Il y a une liaison depuis le dôme de la Lauze, le point le plus haut du domaine, pour descendre vers les vallons de la Meije et les remontées mécaniques de la Grave. En fait le domaine de la Grave comporte une unique ligne de télécabines qui donne accès au domaine hors-piste des vallons de la Meije.

J'attends Emma devant le centre. Les autres jouent encore à tétris avec le coffre de la voiture de Baptiste. Cette journée est sans aucun doute la plus belle de tout notre séjour puisque le soleil brille déjà sur les sommets et le ciel est d'un bleu limpide. Il fait encore bien froid mais dès que nous aurons rejoint le soleil, la température devrait devenir bien plus acceptable. J'entends depuis déjà un moment les explosions des pisteurs de part et d'autre du domaine et les travailleurs de la station se sont mis en place. Les remontées mécaniques commencent à tourner. La station s'éveille doucement.

Emma arrive, un sac sur son dos, les skis sur l'épaule, du barda sous son autre bras.

\- Salut, ça va ? Viens, met toi au chaud, il faut que je t'équipe.

Nous rentrons dans le hall du centre. J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'embrasse mais non. Elle semble contente de me voir mais bien plus concentrée sur sa tâche à accomplir que sur moi-même.

\- Tiens, met ça dans ton sac.

Elle dépose son barda et me tend une petite pelle avec un manche détachable ainsi qu'une sonde pliée en de nombreux bout. Je suis perplexe.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te montrerai comment on s'en sert là-haut. Déshabilles-toi maintenant.

 _Hein ?_

J'enlève ma veste.

\- Encore, la polaire aussi. Tu as combien de tee-shirts là-dessous ?

Je me suis habillée chaudement. Je porte un tee-shirt manche courte sur lequel j'ai rajouté un tee-shirt manche longue chaud, puis ma polaire et ma veste de ski.

\- T'es pire qu'un oignon, rigole-t-elle alors que je continue à enlever mes couches de vêtements.

Je grommelle.

\- Si tu voulais me mettre à poil, t'aurais pu choisir un endroit moins à la vue de tout le monde.

\- Aller, ne bougonne pas, dis-toi qu'il vaut mieux faire ça ici au chaud que là-haut dans la neige.

Je suis en tee-shirt, un tas de fringues en boule à mes pieds. Les gens qui passent me regardent bizarrement.

\- Ça ira comme ça.

\- Heureusement parce que je n'aurais pas été plus loin figure-toi.

\- Ah bon ? Même pas pour moi ?

Je rougis. Elle me passe une sangle en bandoulière à laquelle est attaché un petit dispositif rectangulaire puis passe ses bras autour de ma taille pour venir l'attacher. Ses mains qui travaillent habilement autour de moi me chatouillent. Je me dandine alors qu'elle règle les sangles et ajuste le boitier sur mon ventre, juste sous ma poitrine. Elle se recule un peu et me regarde.

\- Voilà, comme ça t'es carrément sexy.

Donc, pour résumer, je suis en pantalon de ski, tee-shirt de sport, ficelée comme un saucisson avec ce drôle de « truc » autour de moi. Je ne me suis même pas coiffée et elle me trouve sexy….

 _Gné… Cette nana est bizarre quand même. On n'a pas les mêmes références…_

Maintenant c'est elle qui se dandine devant moi comme une collégienne enamourée. Elle est trop mignonne comme ça. Elle vient réajuster encore un peu une sangle et en profite pour me pincer doucement un sein. Quelle surprise ! Ce geste, osé, en dit long sur ses intentions à mon égard.

\- Hey ! Tu fais quoi là !

\- Je veille à ta sécurité, me dit-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma bouche.

 _Wahou…. Enfin !_

On se regarde avant de rigoler franchement. Deux gamines ! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'entre elle et moi, ça promet d'être mémorable.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est Emma ? A quoi ça sert ?

\- C'est un DVA. Il émet des ondes qui permettent de te localiser si tu passes sous une avalanche. Je te montrerai comment ça fonctionne pendant qu'on monte et on fera quelques exercices là-haut pour que tu te familiarises avec. J'en porte un moi aussi. Aller, rhabille toi maintenant, on va skier de la poudreuse.

Nous retrouvons Jérémy et Sonia pour prendre la benne du Jandri et accéder au haut du domaine. Pendant les 20 bonnes minutes que dure la montée, j'ai droit à mon cours sur le DVA.

Le DVA émet des ondes en mode émission, qui peuvent être captées par d'autres DVA en mode réception. Il faut le porter au plus près de la peau pour qu'il soit toujours sous une couche de vêtements, sans quoi il pourrait être arraché en cas de problème sous une avalanche. C'est pourquoi Emma m'avait mise à poil ce matin. Lorsqu'on part en randonnée à ski ou en hors-piste, tout le monde met son DVA en mode « émission ». Si l'une des personnes venait à se faire prendre par une avalanche, les autres basculent leur appareil en mode « réception » et balaient l'avalanche jusqu'à retrouver la victime. Le DVA émet des bips sonores lorsqu'il capte un autre appareil, puis son écran indique une direction à suivre pour se retrouver juste au-dessus de la personne. C'est assez simple sur le principe mais visiblement il faut quand même une pratique et des exercices réguliers pour s'en sortir correctement et retrouver le corps disparu le plus vite possible. Il existe différents types de recherche, si on est seul ou en groupe. Les 20 premières minutes sont décisives, après quoi les chances de survies chutent considérablement. La pelle et la sonde viennent compléter l'équipement parce que comme dit Emma, « si t'as trouvé ton gars mais qu'il est sous 2 mètres de neige et que t'as pas de pelle, et ben c'est fini »

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut, ils ont bien réussi leur coup, j'ai la trouille d'y passer.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste par précaution. Tu sais, le risque zéro qui n'existe pas. Mais j'ai un assez bon niveau en nivologie pour ne pas t'emmener faire n'importe quoi. Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Euh, ouais.

\- Alors sort ton DVA de sa cachette. Ta pelle et ta sonde aussi, on va t'entrainer un peu. Et voir si l'aveugle s'en sort toujours.

\- L'aveugle n'est pas sourd, précise Jérémy en sortant lui aussi son DVA alors qu'Emma s'éloigne déjà pour aller cacher le sien plus loin. Elle a sorti sa pelle et elle creuse un trou pour enterrer son sac dans lequel elle a glissé le petit appareil de recherche. Pendant ce temps Sonia me montre comment monter ma sonde. C'est assez simple puisque les différentes parties de la sonde sont reliées par un fil solide. Il suffit de cramponner le fil, de jeter la sonde devant soi et de tirer un bon coup pour que les bouts s'emboitent les uns dans les autres comme par magie. La pelle aussi doit être vite montée. En un clic du manche l'affaire est réglée. Le matériel de secours est étudié pour être opérationnel au plus vite. Emma revient vers nous et je sors mon DVA de sa cachette bien chaude. Le boitier est relié aux sangles par un élastique. Même si je venais à le lâcher, je ne pourrais pas le perdre. On est tous passé en « réception » et nos DVA se mettent à biper, nous indiquant une direction et une distance à parcourir. Il n'y a plus qu'à se laisser guider. Emma me suis pour me guider dans ma recherche. Je touche son sac avec ma sonde et avec Sonia elles me montrent la méthode de pelletage la plus efficace. Je suis prête à en découdre avec la montagne. Elle ne prendra pas mes compagnons sans une lutte acharnée de ma part.

Nous faisons tous l'exercice avant de repasser en « émission », de refermer nos vestes et de nous laisser glisser sur le glacier pour rejoindre les espaces sauvages des vallons de la Meije. Au début, les traces sont nombreuses et le chemin évident mais Emma connait des coins perdus et peu fréquentés et nous nous échappons vite dans une superbe neige vierge de toute trace. Sonia skie autant que possible à côté de Jérémy pour lui donner des indications de pente et de direction. La montagne est magnifique et le soleil d'hiver lui donne tout un tas de nuances de couleurs bleu pastel. Ses rayons jouent avec les paillettes de neige pour les faire scintiller sous nos yeux. Quel dommage pour Jérémy de ne pas pouvoir apprécier ce spectacle. Il y a, plus bas sur le côté du glacier, de belles cassures dans la pente qui laissent entrevoir des séracs. Je ressens la force de la glace qui n'est pas loin.

Si j'étais plutôt bonne skieuse sur les pistes, je découvre bien vite que la poudreuse ne s'appréhende pas du tout comme la neige damée des stations. Sa douceur, sa légèreté, me font rebondir comme un petit lapin à chaque virage mais impossible de rester penchée en avant sur mes skis. Je me sens inexorablement partir en arrière et mes cuisses brûlent de l'effort que je dois faire pour rebondir dans ce coton tout doux.

Je vais bien moins vite que sur les pistes. Emma, elle, skie en virages serrés, laissant dans la neige des traces parfaites, jolies courbes toutes en rondeur. Ses jambes restent bien serrées et son corps semble danser de gauche à droite. Elle ondule sous mes yeux pour mon plus grand bonheur. Et dire qu'elle m'avait fait croire l'autre soir qu'elle ne savait pas danser. Lorsqu'il s'agit de montagne, elle semble être une cavalière hors pair.

Nous sommes seuls dans ce coin de montagne et je me sens libre comme l'air. Sonia et Jérémy sont derrière nous et je veux absolument suivre Emma. Mais si ma tête s'obstine, mes cuisses finissent par capituler. Je subis une attaque d'acide lactique en bonne et due forme et je dois m'arrêter alors qu'Emma continue ses petits bonds gracieux sous mon nez. Jérémy et Sonia me rejoignent pour une pause. Puis nous nous laissons glisser jusqu'à Emma qui nous attend un peu plus bas, aux abords de la forêt.

\- Ça brûle les cuisses !

\- C'est pas mal hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? me demande Sonia.

\- C'est génial, c'est doux. J'ai l'impression de voler !

Emma me regarde en souriant. Même si ses lunettes de soleil me cachent son regard, je peux quand même y voir toute l'attention qu'elle a pour moi. Je suis aux anges.

\- Voilà une façon de fêter dignement la fin de l'année je trouve, qu'est-ce que vous faites ce soir les filles ? Demande Jérémy. Vous réveillonnez avec nous ?

\- Maman m'attend pour le service du soir, lui répond Emma. Les gites sont complets et elle n'a pas eu d'aussi grosse soirée depuis qu'elle a repris le boulot alors…

\- Une soirée sous les ordres de ta mère, hm, tout un programme.

Jérémy rigole. De toute évidence il connait bien la mère d'Emma.

\- Sacha ? Tu t'es fait embaucher aussi ?

Au moment de répondre que je dois reprendre la route, Emma parle pour moi.

\- Oui, oui, je lui présente maman et son caractère irascible. Enfin… (Elle se tourne vers moi) si elle veut bien ?

 _Elle veut m'inviter chez elle ? Me présenter à sa famille ?_

Waouhou, c'est plus qu'un bond en avant. Moi qui l'avait vue se défiler la veille au soir, on peut dire que pour Emma, la nuit porte conseil. Et de bons conseils ! Est-ce qu'elle a lâché prise avec ses peurs? Est-ce qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne se débarrassera pas de moi comme ça, quoi qu'il arrive?

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de reprendre la route ce soir. Tu vas être crevée après la journée de ski et Nancy c'est beaucoup d'heures de route pour toi toute seule. Si ça te va tu repartiras demain. Comme ça on commence la nouvelle année ensemble.

Sonia et Jérémy échangent des « ouh ouh ! » complices en se moquant de nous.

\- Bravo Emma, applaudit Jérémy, de beaux arguments pour la retenir encore un peu près de toi. Tu sais tu peux simplement lui dire « j'ai envie que tu restes avec moi » ça marche aussi. Enfin, je me demande si une soirée avec Adélaïde est plus reposant que la route jusqu'à Nancy ! Tu nous raconteras Sacha.

Emma lui donne son regard de grand fauve. Je peux voir les deux fentes de ses yeux derrière ses lunettes.

\- Aller Don Juan, fiche leur la paix, elles s'en sortent très bien sans toi.

Sonia lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- Aïeuuu. Tu battrais un invalide ? Et moi qui croyais naïvement que tu m'aimais !

\- C'est l'amour vache mon cher, lui dit-elle avant de l'attraper par derrière et de le pousser dans la pente.

\- Aller, on y va ! On va tirer par la troué, la forêt et les sapins c'n'est pas bon pour toi. (Elle se tourne vers nous) Je ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en colle un, il est déjà assez arrangé comme ça. Les filles, on vous laisse. On se rejoint en bas.

Je me retrouve seule avec Emma. Elle me regarde en se dandinant sur ses skis.

\- Tu veux bien ?

Bien sûr que je le veux !

Donc. La mère d'Emma s'appelle Adélaïde et selon Emma elle n'est pas si terrible que le dit Jérémy. Je suppose qu'il faut du caractère et du cran pour avoir réussi à porter une petite Emmanuelle jusqu'à l'âge adulte sans trop s'arracher les cheveux. Une fois de plus, cette petite phrase me revenait en tête : « j'étais plutôt nerveuse comme gamine ». J'imaginais très bien le tableau. Elle devait ressembler au petit Sébastien de la série « Belle et Sébastien ». Farouche, sauvage, indomptée. Et surtout, déterminée. Du moins c'est l'idée que je me faisais d'elle. Elle est devenue une adulte calme et posée mais sous cette apparente tranquillité il y a une force brute cachée en dedans.

Je décale donc volontiers mon départ pour rester encore un peu avec elle, tout comme je l'avais déjà fait, 6 mois plus tôt. Et je n'avais rien regretté !

Elle m'emmène skier en forêt. C'est super de venir s'enrouler autour des sapins. Je m'amuse beaucoup avec elle. Elle me guide et moi je la suis. Jusqu'au bout du monde s'il le faut. Je la dévore du regard, tout le temps. J'ai envie de la toucher, tout le temps aussi. Mais Emma ne semble pas quelqu'un de très tactile et même si elle a été assez claire avec moi pour que je comprenne ses intentions, elle garde une certaine distance vis-à-vis de moi. Me vient en tête l'image de tous ces couples d'amoureux se bécotant sur les bancs publics. Il y a peu de chance que ça m'arrive avec elle, je m'en rends bien compte. Après tout, ce n'est que le début, il nous faudra encore du temps pour apprendre à bien nous connaitre. Je veux avoir ce temps-là, je veux le partager avec elle, et j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle aussi.

Sonia et Jérémy arrivent à peine en bas des vallons lorsque nous les rejoignons. La benne nous remonte et nous décidons de pique-niquer là-haut.

Confortablement installés sur nos skis, les pieds dans la neige, nous mangeons nos sandwiches en silence, contemplant la quintessence de la montagne. Il ne fait pas bien chaud mais l'absence de vent rend la température supportable. Une fois le pique-nique terminé, Sonia et Jérémy se lèvent.

\- On va se remettre en route avant de geler ?

\- Je voudrais prendre une variante avec Sacha, allez-y on vous rejoindra en bas.

\- Ok.

Tout en se préparant, ils s'enlacent et s'embrassent comme deux parfaits amoureux. Jérémy frotte le dos de Sonia, il est plein de petites attentions, tendre avec elle. Je suis assise à côté d'Emma. Je les regarde avec envie.

\- Aller, à plus.

\- Salut les amoureux.

Ils disparaissent et Emma passe aussitôt un bras autour de ma taille pour me tirer à elle.

\- Ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça, me confie-t-elle. Après son accident, il avait vraiment besoin de reprendre confiance en lui. Il se demandait si un jour quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer malgré son handicap.

\- J'aurais eu peur moi aussi à sa place.

Le silence s'installe entre nous. Je me laisse aller contre l'épaule d'Emma et je suis bien. Mais il ne fait pas chaud et un petit frisson me secoue soudain.

\- Tu as froid, on devrait peut être reprendre le ski.

Je voudrais rester encore un peu contre elle.

\- Non, non, ça va.

\- mais si, je vois bien. Aller, viens là.

Elle me tire à elle pour m'installer confortablement entre ses jambes, à l'abri du froid contre son grand corps. Elle me frotte vigoureusement pour me réchauffer avant de venir m'enlacer. Je me retrouve prisonnière de ses bras.

\- Je suis bien là Emma…

\- Moi aussi.

Nous contemplons la montagne. Une question me taraude, j'ai besoin d'entendre tout ce qu'elle a sous-entendu sans me le dire.

\- Emma ?

\- Hmm?

\- Tu veux bien être ma petite amie ?

Un silence…

\- Il y aura des maladresses Sacha. J'ai peur de ne pas être très douée pour ça…

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Ma question est simple, c'est « oui » ou c'est « non ».

\- Tu es exigeante. J'aime bien.

Je peux sentir son sourire dans mon dos.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Est-ce que tu t'es donné pour objectif de me rendre dingue ?

Elle rigole.

\- Non.

\- C'est la réponse à ma question ?

Elle me retourne et m'attire à elle, je me retrouve vautrée sur elle dans la neige. Malgré ses moufles, elle m'attrape la nuque pour venir m'embrasser. Un baiser chaud, humide, puissant, qui m'enflamme en un instant, réveillant en moi mes plus bas instincts. Rien à voir avec les petits baisers que nous avons échangé depuis hier. Sa langue caresse la mienne, mes yeux se ferment et je sens mon ventre qui palpite. J'ai le souffle court lorsqu'elle me libère.

\- J'avais oublié comme c'est bon de t'embrasser, me dit-elle la voix un peu rauque.

Je grogne.

\- Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. Même si c'est un bon début.

Je vois bien qu'elle me taquine. Elle n'a pas envie de me répondre. Elle n'a pas envie de me dire « oui ». Pourtant, j'y arriverai ! Je lui ferai dire bon sang.

Elle m'attire encore et continue à m'exciter avec sa langue. Je voudrais résister, je veux lui dire « non, pas tant que je n'ai pas ma réponse » mais je n'y arrive pas. Elle embrasse bien et j'en ai trop envie.

 _Oh comme tu es faible Sacha…_

Je finis par me débattre avec elle. Je lui attrape les deux mains que je lui cloue dans la neige, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle résiste un peu mais me laisse avoir le dessus, c'est évident. Je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrais la dominer comme ça sans qu'elle soit d'accord. Elle m'enverrait balader en un tour de bras.

\- Répond !

Ma voix est ferme et je lui donne ce qui me semble être mon regard le plus menaçant, même si mes lunettes le cachent. En une fraction de seconde elle retourne la situation. Je n'ai rien compris mais je me retrouve la tête dans la neige, plaquée sous son grand corps, mes mains fermement emprisonnées dans les siennes au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai de la neige de partout. Elle s'insinue dans mon cou. Je me tortille lamentablement sous elle.

\- Ouh, c'est froid !

\- Est-ce qu'il te faut absolument une réponse ? Est-ce que tout ça ne te suffit pas ? Ce ne sont que des mots Sacha, je préfère les actes.

Elle m'embrasse, encore. Et moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas droit à tout ça. Je ne regrette pas que Sonia et Jérémy nous ai laissées un peu seules.

Elle appuie son corps contre le mien, m'écrase presque et malgré nos couches de vêtements épais, je me sens trembler lorsqu'elle glisse une cuisse entre mes jambes.

\- Arrête Emma, je ne te ferai pas l'amour dans la neige.

Elle s'arrête, se redresse, commence à rougir.

\- Je ne te ferai pas l'amour tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit si tu veux bien être ma petite amie.

\- Ok, dit-elle en se relevant. C'est ce qu'on verra.

 _Oh mon dieu ! On va jouer au chat et à la souris ! Elle va me tuer j'en suis sûre… C'est elle le chat et elle va croquer la souris ! Je n'aurais pas dû…_

\- Aller, viens, lève-toi. (Elle m'attrape une main et me remet sur pied) On va skier avant que je perde le contrôle.

J'ai le bonnet de travers sur la tête et les jambes molles. Je me sens tout émoustillée. Ça va être difficile de repartir dans la pente.

\- Emma ?

\- Hm…

\- Ecoute, il y a quelque chose d'important que je voudrais que tu retiennes.

\- Quoi ?

\- Répète après moi.

Je lui donne mon numéro de téléphone. Elle rigole en répétant. Et je recommence, et elle répète encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sache par cœur.

\- C'est une bonne idée, me dit-elle. Je n'ai plus de portable mais je vais t'apprendre le numéro de chez maman, même si je n'y suis pas toujours.

Nous répétons le même petit manège jusqu'à ce que je connaisse son numéro moi aussi. J'ai chaussé mes skis et j'essaie une dernière manœuvre avant de repartir.

\- Encore une chose. Répète après moi : Sacha, je veux bien être ta petite amie.

\- Sacha… Tu es la personne la plus obstinée que je connaisse, et je veux bien… te faire skier à t'en exploser les cuisses. Aller viens petite maline.

Elle essaie de cacher son sourire espiègle alors qu'elle se remet à glisser.

 _Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi… Jouons._

Peu de temps après, mes cuisses sont en feu. Je commence à fatiguer et même si j'ai réussi à éviter quelques chutes, j'ai laissé la trace de mes fesses à différents endroits. Tomber dans la poudreuse, c'est comme s'affaler dans un pouf tout moelleux. Le problème c'est d'en ressortir.

Emma me fait passer dans un goulet étroit et raide, entouré de barres rocheuses. Beauté sauvage mais dangereuse. La pente est super raide et je ne me sens pas bien à l'aise.

\- C'est pire qu'une piste noire ça !

Difficile de comparer les pentes des vallons de la Meije à des pistes de la station. Le fait d'être en hors-piste donne une impression d'être seule face à la montagne. C'est puissant mais je me sens toute petite. Je commence à repenser aux avalanches et tout et tout et je me mets à avoir peur.

\- Ça va aller, me rassure Emma. La neige est légère et la couche dure du dessous est stable. Déclenche tes virages derrière moi.

Je la suis, c'est physique, c'est fait pour elle. Elle enchaine les virages sautés, les déclenches serrées, laissant la neige arrachée à ses skis couler dans la pente. Elle se retourne, me regarde.

\- J'ai la trouille.

\- Reste le buste bien face à la pente, regarde là, seules tes jambes tournent, pas ta tête. En avant sur tes chaussures, penche-toi. De toute façon dans la poudreuse tu ne crains rien. Aller Sacha, je suis là juste en dessous, fais comme si tu voulais me sauter dans les bras.

Ce langage-là me parle bien, alors je me lance, je déclenche un premier virage, puis un deuxième juste derrière. Emma m'encourage, descend encore un peu. Je négocie le passage raide et étroit. Lorsque la pente se radoucit, Emma lâche les freins et fonce en poussant un cri de joie. Elle me stupéfait, elle est tellement dans son élément. Elle se fond parfaitement dans le décor. Elle est faite pour être en montagne. Elle l'appelle aussi sûrement que je ressens un bonheur inexplicable à être là, une source de paix intérieure et d'inspiration. Je me laisse aller un court instant à fermer les yeux. Je respire à font puis me lance dans la pente à sa poursuite. La vitesse fait voler la neige légère devant moi. Je ressens sa fraicheur. Je me sens libre. Je crie moi aussi, comme pour faire écho à sa joie.

\- Youhou ! libertééééé !

Je lève haut mes bras, aux bouts desquels pendent mes deux bâtons. Ce petit séjour en montagne, c'était quand même une idée géniale. Et retrouver Emma… Etre là avec elle et partager ça…

CHAPITRE 10

Une fois de plus, nous retrouvons Sonia et Jérémy en bas des vallons. Il est temps de remonter et de rebasculer sur le domaine des 2 Alpes. J'éprouve une impression de facilité à retrouver les pistes damées. C'est incroyable comme l'effort est différent. Et la sensation de vitesse aussi.

Il est déjà presque 17h lorsque nous les laissons à leur appartement. La nuit est tombée et les gens se préparent doucement à fêter la fin de l'année. Emma me guide sur la route qui nous conduit vers chez elle. Elle m'a bien proposé de prendre le volant vu que la route est un peu blanche mais je lui ai répondu qu'en Lorraine, on sait rouler sur la neige ! J'ai chargé ses skis sur ma voiture et elle est installée à côté de moi. Ça me fait drôle de l'avoir là. I peine 4 jours, c'est Thomas qui faisait le co-pilote. Je ne regrette rien. Je dois vivre cette histoire intensément.

Emma me fait l'apologie du ski de rando pendant la petite demi-heure qui nous sépare de chez elle.

\- Si tu aimes la montagne, tu devrais essayer le ski de rando.

Le ski de rando c'est l'alternative aux randonnées estivales. Au lieu de chausser des raquettes, on utilise des skis équipés de peau de phoque pour pouvoir avancer sans glisser. Une fois le sommet, le col, le couloir, ou tout simplement l'objectif atteint, on enlève les peaux de sous les skis, on serre et fixe les chaussures pour s'offrir une unique descente bien méritée à la sueur des efforts de la montée.

Lorsque je lui fais remarquer son amour indéfectible pour la montagne, elle me cite un dicton de Gaston Rébuffat.

 _"Les montagnes ne vivent que de l'amour des hommes. Là où les habitations, puis les arbres, puis l'herbe s'épuisent, naît le royaume stérile, sauvage, minéral ; cependant, dans sa pauvreté extrême, dans sa nudité totale, il dispense une richesse qui n'a pas de prix : le bonheur que l'on découvre dans les yeux de ceux qui le fréquentent."_

\- Est-ce qu'on vous les fait apprendre par cœur à l'école des guides ?

\- Non, rigole-t-elle, mais c'est un peu pour ça que je veux devenir guide aussi. Pour emmener des gens en montagne et partager ma passion. Pour voir le bonheur d'être là-haut dans leurs yeux. Quand je te regardais skier aujourd'hui, tu semblais heureuse d'être là, ça me fait du bien. Et encore plus parce que c'est toi.

\- Donc tu veux bien être ma petite amie ?

Je la regarde avec un sourire tiré jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle a le sourire aussi lorsqu'elle se retourne pour contempler la nuit par la fenêtre embuée de la voiture. Un silence apaisant s'installe entre nous, puis elle vient le rompre.

\- Dis, tu viendras encore en montagne avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Sans conditions ?

\- Sans hésitation, et sans conditions !

Nous arrivons dans un hameau qui surplombe Bourg d'Oisans. Au détour d'un virage, nous quittons les lumières de la petite ville en dessous de nous pour nous enfoncer dans les ruelles du hameau. Au bout d'un chemin perdu, nous entrons dans la cour intérieure d'une ancienne ferme. L'espace est vraiment grand et une partie sert de parking. Il y a aussi un portique avec un toboggan et des balançoires qui sont recouvertes de neige. Deux bancs ont été déneigés et un gros bonhomme de neige trône fièrement juste à côté. Le long du bâtiment principal, une fontaine crache de l'eau gelée d'un tuyau taillé dans un bout de bois plein de nœuds. L'eau vient remplir un bassin en pierre et les éclaboussures ont formé des sculptures de glace tout autour.

Emma m'explique que son père avait hérité de la ferme familiale. Il l'avait rénové pour en faire un gite. Le corps de ferme principal comporte le logement de la famille. Dans l'ancienne grange à foin attenante, une grande cuisine et un réfectoire pouvant accueillir jusqu'à 48 personnes, ainsi qu'une salle commune. A l'étage, deux dortoirs de 20 places ainsi que des sanitaires. Plus tard, son beau-père a fini le travail en convertissant deux petits bâtiments annexes en gites de 3 et 5 places. Ces gites sont normalement en gestion libre, c'est-à-dire que les gens y sont autonomes, alors que la partie « gite de groupe » est en demi-pension. Mais ce soir, pour le nouvel an, tout le monde mange ensemble dans la salle commune. Les gites sont tous pleins, la saison commence bien. La mère d'Emma a 48 couverts à sa table ce soir.

Je me gare à côté des autres voitures et Emma m'emmène sous un appentis où la lumière d'une ampoule basse consommation éclaire à peine un tas de bois. Juste derrière je reconnais sa moto. Une motoneige noire lui bloque le passage. Contre le mur, sur des portes skis, plusieurs paires attendent qu'on vienne les décrocher pour les dépoussiérer un peu. Notre matériel de ski y rejoint ses congénères.

Une guirlande lumineuse a été accrochée au-dessus de la porte d'entrée qui donne dans un sas attenant au réfectoire. Malgré l'obscurité, je peux sentir la chaleur du bois et de la pierre qui rendent le lieu accueillant. La lumière de la salle commune apporte sur l'extérieur la vision de vitres embuées. Les bruits de conversations et des éclats de rire nous parviennent. Les personnes qui discutent sont tranquillement installés au chaud à l'intérieur.

Emma me fait entrer par une autre porte sur le côté du bâtiment. Mon cœur bat à 200 à l'heure de découvrir l'endroit où elle a grandi. A l'entrée du couloir, un porte manteau en bois et un meuble bas avec plusieurs paires de sabots en plastique coloré me rappelle l'ambiance des refuges.

\- Déchausse-toi. Prend des sabots. Tu peux poser ta veste et ton sac ici.

Elle chausse une paire de sabots roses. Je l'imite et la suis lorsqu'elle ouvre la première porte. De la lumière, une musique enjouée et une bonne odeur de légumes qui mijotent me parviennent. Elle entre dans la cuisine.

\- Maman ?

La pièce est grande. Il y a un d'un côté un gros frigo et un congélateur, des placards et un plan de travail en inox qui se termine par un évier et un lave-vaisselle industriel. Au centre de la cuisine, une grande table et des bancs en bois donnent un côté plus « traditionnel » à la pièce. Dans le fond, un énorme four et des plaques de cuissons sur lesquelles mijotent de gros faitouts d'où sortent des vapeurs odorantes. Une porte battante donne sur un petit bar ouvert sur le réfectoire d'où nous parviens le brouhaha des conversations. Une autre porte est ouverte sur un garde-manger rempli de rayonnages, de caisses, de boites et épiceries divers. La mère d'Emma est à la table. Elle nous tourne le dos mais je vois qu'elle bat un mélange dans un saladier. Elle est à moitié assise sur un petit tabouret rond. La grande table est encombrée d'ingrédient, de pots, d'un plateau et autres ustensiles de cuisine. Le poste de radio branché sur une étagère en hauteur vient de commencer « we can work it out » des Beatles.

\- Maman, je suis rentrée.

Emma me prend par l'épaule et me tire à ses côtés. Sa mère se retourne, un peu surprise de notre intrusion dans son espace de travail.

\- Emmanuelle !

Elle nous sourit, se lève et s'essuie les mains dans son tablier. Lorsqu'elle s'approche, je remarque qu'elle n'est pas plus grande que moi. Quand on voit la taille d'Emma, on pourrait s'attendre à autre chose. Elle doit tenir de son père.

Elle vient embrasser sa fille. Elle porte un bandeau violet dans ses cheveux très courts. Probablement un vestige de sa maladie. Ses cheveux sont noirs comme la nuit. C'est une petite femme plutôt maigre. On pourrait facilement la croire fragile mais à la façon dont elle se déplace, à la façon dont elle empoigne le bras de sa fille pour l'embrasser, je sens la force et la détermination qui l'habitent. Ses yeux bleu gris n'ont pas la même intensité que ceux d'Emma mais elle reste une très belle femme elle aussi. Décidément, c'est de famille. Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

\- Et toi ? Tu es qui ?

\- Je te présente Sacha, maman. C'est mon amie.

 _Ta petite amie ?_

\- Quelle bonne nouvelle, s'exclame sa mère avant de m'empoigner moi aussi pour m'embrasser. Moi c'est Adélaïde, mais on m'appelle souvent Adèle. Pour une fois qu'Emmanuelle nous amène une amie, c'est plutôt surprenant, mais ça tombe bien.

Elle va chercher le plateau qui traine sur la table puis revient vers moi et me le donne.

\- Suis-moi.

J'interroge Emma du regard. Elle hausse les épaules avec une moue perplexe. Je suis sa mère dans la cuisine. Elle m'emmène dans le garde-manger et dépose sur le plateau des paquets de fruits secs. Entre les bonnes odeurs de cuisson et les petits raisins et autres noisettes qui me font de l'œil sur le plateau, mon estomac commence à me rappeler que le petit sandwich du pique-nique est maintenant bien loin.

\- Tu aimes cuisiner Sacha ?

\- Oui, ça ne me dérange pas.

On passe devant un placard récupérer des ramequins qui rejoignent eux aussi le plateau, puis Adélaïde me ramène vers la table.

-Pose ça là, ça ira, me dit-elle avant d'attraper une paire de ciseaux qui traine sur la table. Elle ouvre un paquet de fruits secs qu'elle verse dans un ramequin.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu es toute seule, je croyais que Gabrielle devait venir t'aider à tout préparer, demande Emma en piquant une amande qui lui fait de l'œil dans le ramequin.

Adélaïde est contrariée, elle donne une tape sur la main de sa fille lorsque celle-ci repart à l'assaut d'un petit raisin sec. Emma la retire aussitôt puis sa mère agite les mains en l'air avant de me désigner.

\- Et bien, tu ne vois pas ? Elle est là Gabrielle. Tu es embauchée Sacha. Tu sais tenir un plateau et tu aimes cuisiner. Pour ce soir ça me suffira amplement. Emmanuelle est plutôt empotée en cuisine. Et puis elle est dangereuse avec un couteau à la main, elle tiendra le bar et fera le service.

On se regarde avec Emma. Elle secoue la tête en haussant les sourcils, un air « ne me demande pas je n'en sais rien » sur le visage.

\- Gabrielle a appelé en début d'après-midi. Elle se vidait devant, derrière. Une bonne gasto. Rien que de penser au repas à préparer, la pauvre femme en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Et toi qui n'a pas de téléphone bon sang. Impossible de te joindre. J'aurais voulu que tu rentres plus tôt pour m'aider, je suis super en retard pour le repas du soir.

\- Tu te mets trop de pression maman. Où est Jacques ?

\- J'ai cuisiné tout l'après-midi pour le 3ème âge, il est parti faire les livraisons. La mère Ducroz va être contente, cette année je lui ai fait sa pintade farcie.

Jacques, le beau-père. Je ne suis pas bien pressée de le voir celui-là. Je garde un goût amer du portrait qu'Emma m'a fait de lui cet été. Pourtant il fait partie de la famille, il faudra bien que je le rencontre lui aussi. Mais pour le moment, j'ai d'autres soucis. Je viens bel et bien d'être réquisitionnée pour la soirée de nouvel an et j'espère ne pas décevoir sa mère.

\- Aller les filles, dépêchez-vous ! Je vous laisse 10 minutes pour passer à la douche et me rejoindre en cuisine ! Et je te préviens Emmanuelle, ce soir si tu fais le service en jogging, je te renie !

Elle a attrapé une cuillère en bois qu'elle agite sous le nez d'Emma. Celle-ci cherche à chiper encore quelques fruits secs mais sa mère défend le ramequin avec une détermination farouche. Je tache de contenir un sourire qui menace de déborder. Emma ne pipe pas un mot. Visiblement, ici, c'est Adélaïde qui mène la barque.

CHAPITRE 11

Emma attrape mon sac et je la suis dans le couloir. La salle de bain est sur la gauche, juste avant un grand escalier en bois qui monte à l'étage et juste après un petit bureau. Elle ouvre les portes pour me montrer mais ne s'attarde pas. Sa chambre est tout au bout du couloir. Une belle pièce remplie des mêmes affaires que j'ai vues dans sa petite chambre à Argentière cet été. Je retrouve sa collection de livres de montagne et les aventures de Corto Maltese. Sa guitare et ses caisses de matériel de montagne. Elle a un bureau en bois ancien sur lequel son pc et quelques revues de ski prennent doucement la poussière. Dans un petit cadre en verre, je retrouve mon dessin du grand Capucin.

 _Oh Emma… Tu n'as donc jamais cessé de penser à moi…_

Le plancher en parquet, est recouvert d'un épais tapis entre son lit et son bureau. Son lit, un lit 1 place. Encore. Sur le dernier mur, une grande fenêtre et une armoire à moitié ouverte d'où un tas de vêtements de sport se sont échappés et gisent par terre.

\- Vas y installe-toi, fais comme chez toi. (Elle pose mon sac et va fouiller dans son armoire, tentant d'y faire rentrer l'intégralité de sa garde-robe). C'est un peu le bazar excuse-moi, je ne pensais pas que tu serais là ce soir, j'aurais fait un effort sinon.

\- C'est parfait ne t'inquiètes pas.

\- Aller viens, attrape des fringues propres, me dit-elle en enlevant sa polaire et son pantalon de ski qu'elle balance sur la chaise de bureau, on prendra le temps de visiter demain. Je crois que maman n'est pas contre un peu de main d'œuvre pour le moment.

Je fouille dans mon sac pendant qu'Emma fait de même dans son armoire. Elle en sort, un paquet de fringues sous le bras. Elle a un look d'enfer : tee-shirt et culotte avec une chaussette de skis jusque sous le mollet et l'autre en accordéon. Et ses sabots en plastique rose… Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rigoler. Elle le remarque.

\- Ben quoi ? On dirait que tu ne m'a jamais vue ! Aller arrive, on va se faire gronder sinon.

Je la suis dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle ferme la porte derrière nous et tire sur un cordon qui met en route un petit radiateur électrique accroché au mur. La résistance rougit immédiatement alors que la soufflerie se met en route dans un ronron monotone. La salle de bain fait plutôt vieillotte. Il y a du carrelage partout, mais de couleur peu homogène. L'espace est grand et froid. Sur la gauche une chaise en bois et une plante verte posée sur un tabouret se dispute l'espace entre la machine à laver et le mur, à gauche un lavabo avec des rangements dessous et une grande glace toute piquée au-dessus. Le panier de linge sale. Emma y dépose déjà ses chaussettes avant de jeter ses vêtements propres sur la chaise. En face de moi une baignoire d'un blanc crème éraillé avec un tapis moelleux juste devant pour ne pas glisser. Il n'y a ni porte de douche, ni rideau. On va probablement mettre de l'eau de partout. Une petite fenêtre permet d'aérer la salle de bain juste au-dessus de la baignoire.

Le temps que je découvre la pièce et que je pose mes affaires, Emma est déjà nue. L'eau chaude coule sur sa peau et remplit l'air d'un nuage de buée.

 _Oh mon dieu… J'avais oublié son impudeur… Mais quelle est belle !_

Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. Je suis là, plantée au milieu de la salle de bain, pas plus en mouvement que la plante verte sur son tabouret. Elle a déjà de la mousse plein les cheveux. Elle finit par me regarder avec suspicion.

\- Ben alors ? Tu viens ?

Mon esprit émet des réserves : moi + elle, nue sous la douche = ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et pourtant mes bras sont déjà en train d'enlever mes couches de vêtements. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre lorsque je la rejoins. Mes hormones chantent « oh happy day » alors qu'elle m'accueille avec un sourire. Ses yeux me dévisagent, de haut en bas. Elle ne se lave plus, elle a fini. Elle me dévore. Je me sens tellement timide sous son regard, c'est fou. Mes joues s'empourprent instantanément. Elle soupire.

\- Et bien maintenant que tu es là ça devient évident, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, dit-elle en se frottant le visage comme si elle voulait chasser quelque chose de son esprit.

Je n'ai pas bougé, je suis debout devant elle. Les bras en croix sur ma nudité, je la dévisage d'un air suppliant. J'ai froid et je frissonne.

\- Aller, tant pis, viens là, dit-elle en m'attrapant par la taille pour me tirer à elle.

Elle me donne sa place et me met sous le jet d'eau. Je revis au contact de la chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau. Elle me prend par les épaules et me fait tourner. Je me retrouve face au mur. Je me laisse faire. L'eau coule sur mon visage et mes seins alors que je sens les mains d'Emma commencer à me frotter le dos et les épaules. Une bonne odeur de savon me monte aux narines. Ses mains continuent leur travail. Je sens mes jambes me lâcher lorsqu'elle glisse sur mes hanches. Je sens son corps se rapprocher du mien. Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne à elle. J'ai oublié de jouer. Je lui appartiens, entièrement et sans conditions.

Elle revient sur mes épaules et laisse glisser ses mains le long de mes bras jusqu'à emmêler ses doigts dans les miens. Elle place mes mains sur le mur, de part et d'autre de ma tête, m'offrant un appui solide pour la suite. Mon corps se cabre en arrière lorsqu'elle caresse mes seins. Je la sens tout contre mon dos maintenant. Le savon fait glisser son corps nu contre le mien, m'excitant complètement. Ses mains se baladent sur mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre. Je vis un moment de pure sensualité. Ma tête s'est penchée en arrière, cherchant l'appui de son épaule. J'ai fermé les yeux, me concentrant sur ses caresses. Mon cœur va probablement s'arrêter de battre d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Est-ce que… je peux ? Me glisse-t-elle à l'oreille alors que ses mains descendent sous mon nombril.

Je suis fébrile, je tremble.

 _Elle n'a pas répondu à ma question, elle ne m'a pas dit si elle voulait bien être ma petite amie._

\- Oui…

 _Faiblesse…_

Je savoure la sensation de ses mains entre mes cuisses alors que mon corps répond à sa demande en lui ouvrant un passage. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'étouffe tellement j'ai envie d'elle. J'ai rêvé de ça tellement de fois, et puis j'avais fini par ne plus y penser. Et me revoilà nue dans ses bras. J'en tremble. Elle le sent et vient me soutenir d'un bras puissant alors que son autre main continue ses caresses.

\- Sacha… (Sa bouche murmure tout contre mon oreille) Excuses-moi, on n'a pas le temps… Je ne devrais pas… Je n'aurais pas dû… Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire ? Qu'elle va s'arrêter là ? Collée derrière moi, je ne la vois pas, mais malgré l'eau qui m'éclabousse je sens son souffle rapide contre moi. Elle respire vite et moi aussi.

\- Tais-toi et continue, si tu arrêtes maintenant je te préviens je meure.

\- Je voudrais prendre mon temps pour toi, je voudrais… faire ça bien.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est très bien…

\- Maman est capable de débarquer si on tarde trop. Elle a dit 10 minutes.

\- Continue à me caresser comme ça et ça ne prendra pas plus d'une minute. Peut-être même 30 secondes…

Je la sens ricaner dans mon dos. Elle s'arrête et me retourne. Elle n'est plus contre moi et je grogne de frustration. Je la découvre le sourire aux lèvres, le regard plein d'un désir évident. Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux collée sur mon front et y dépose un baiser puis me prend dans ses bras. Je soupire.

\- Tu as décidé de me rendre dingue, c'est ça hein ?

\- Tu m'as manqué, me confie-t-elle avant de m'embrasser. Souvent…

J'ai quelque peu repris mes esprits.

\- Tu veux bien ?

\- Quoi donc.

\- Etre ma petite amie ?

\- …

Son sourire dangereux en dit long sur ses intentions.

\- Aller, s'il te plait, dis « oui » …

Je suis accrochée à son cou comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage.

\- Aller, Emma…

Je commence à vouloir la taquiner. J'ai envie de la toucher moi aussi. Mes mains se lancent dans une exploration de son anatomie si parfaite. Elle me les attrape bien vite pour me stopper.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, tu vas me rendre dingue toi aussi.

La suite s'enchaine assez vite. On commence à chahuter, à vouloir s'attraper, se toucher. À savoir laquelle de nous aura le dessus sur l'autre. On finit par glisser lamentablement dans le fond de la baignoire dans un enchevêtrement de bras et jambes qui ne me laissent pas indifférente. Bien sûr Emma est dessus et elle a réussi à glisser une longue cuisse entre mes jambes malgré l'exiguïté de la baignoire. L'eau nous coule toujours dessus. La pièce est à présent très embuée, et le tapis probablement inondé.

\- Fais-moi l'amour… Emma… j'en ai envie…

\- Tu es bien là ? me demande-t-elle d'un air perplexe ?

C'est vrai que je suis tassée au fond de la baignoire, que l'eau qui coule m'arrive déjà à moitié froide par-dessus son corps et que je ressens sur de nombreuses partie de mon anatomie des points de pression durs et froid dû à l'émail de la baignoire.

\- Non pas du tout, mais je m'en fiche complètement.

Elle commence alors à m'embrasser. Un baiser chaud et humide comme l'atmosphère de la pièce. Je l'entends grogner dans ma bouche alors qu'elle commence à vouloir bouger contre moi.

\- Emmanuelle !

C'est la voix de sa mère qui nous parvient du bout du couloir. Emma se redresse instantanément.

\- Et merde… (Elle me regard désolée) ça ne va pas être possible, dit-elle en se relevant. Bon sang ! Il parait que le meilleur c'est l'attente.

 _Foutaises !_

Elle coupe l'eau chaude. Le jet d'eau froide qui l'asperge vient finir sa course sur moi. Je pousse un cri de surprise. En deux seconde je suis debout, le plus loin possible d'elle, les bras croisés sur moi pour garder un peu de ma chaleur. Emma est complètement sous le jet d'eau froide.

\- Bon sang ! Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de trouver un juste milieu ?

\- Nan, pas là. C'est la seule solution raisonnable qui m'est passée par la tête.

Elle coupe l'eau, sort de la baignoire et va s'enrouler dans une serviette. Elle m'en tend une et je l'imite. Nous échangeons un regard complice.

\- J'ai froid.

\- Moi aussi.

On rigole.

Je m'approche d'elle pour lui donner un petit baiser. Elle commence à me prendre dans ses bras et me frotte doucement pour me sécher et me réchauffer.

\- Attention Emma, ne recommence pas ! Je te préviens je ne retournerai pas sous le jet d'eau froide !

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle en se décollant de moi. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on évite de se toucher pour le moment.

Nous finissons de nous sécher chacune dans un coin de la salle de bain. J'ai quand même du mal à la quitter des yeux. Elle aussi visiblement. Ce sourire bête qu'on a toutes les deux… Je me sens si bien avec elle.

Elle passe un tee-shirt de sport qui lui colle au corps sur un jean taille basse qui moule parfaitement ses fesses. C'est la première fois que je la vois en jean et elle le porte à merveille. Cette nana est vraiment bien foutue.

\- Bon sang ce que tu es sexy comme ça !

\- Toi aussi t'es pas mal, dit-elle en me regardant avec envie.

\- Arrête, je suis encore à poil…

\- C'est bien ce que je dis.

On rigole de nouveau. Elle me regarde avec un air féroce plein d'envie que je pourrais interpréter comme « toi je ne vais pas tarder à t'attraper et à te faire ta fête »

\- Aller, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! On dirait que je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une grosse friandise.

\- C'est ça.

\- EMMANUELLE !

\- OUI MAMAN, ON ARRIVE ! Oh bon sang… Je vais la calmer, finis de te préparer tranquillement va.

Elle passe ses mains dans ses cheveux en désordre puis me donne un petit baiser et me pince les fesses avant de disparaitre. Je suis aux anges.

CHAPITRE 12

J'ai pris quelques minutes de plus pour essayer de dompter mes cheveux moi aussi. J'ai trouvé au-dessus du lavabo un crayon de khôl et du mascara noir. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me maquiller, je préfère le naturel à l'artifice. Et puis mes quelques expériences avec le maquillage m'ont montré que je ne supporte pas trop, j'ai alors une envie irrépressible de me frotter les yeux. Mais ce soir j'ai envie d'un petit plus. J'ai envie de me sentir belle et désirable. J'ai envie de plaire à Emma.

Lorsque je rejoins sa mère dans la cuisine, Emma est passée au bar, du côté du réfectoire. Je l'aperçois à travers la porte battante qu'elle a laissée ouverte. Adélaïde m'envoie dans le garde-manger chercher une caisse de vin et un fut de bière que j'apporte à Emma. Elle se bat avec une tireuse à bière qui ne semble plus délivrer qu'une mousse épaisse.

Je découvre le réfectoire. Des personnes consomment des boissons tranquillement installés autour des tables en bois. Leurs conversations animées remplissent la pièce de rires et de bonne humeur. Il y a trois grandes tables de 10 places. De chaque côté, des bancs en bois massif. Le long du mur opposé il y a un vieux canapé, d'autres bancs et deux fauteuils. Un meuble à étagère rempli de revues de montagne et de quelques jeux de carte invitant à la détente. A côté de l'entrée, un porte manteau sur pied croule sous les grosses vestes d'hiver. Une cheminé diffuse une lumière douce et la chaleur qu'elle dégage rend la pièce agréable. Je sens bien que si je m'installais dans le canapé, je somnolerais bien vite. Aux murs, des cadres de paysages de montagne, une collection de clarines et de vieux skis en bois. L'omniprésence du bois et la décoration de la salle lui donne un aspect rustique mais chaleureux. Je m'y sens tout de suite bien.

Lorsqu'Emma lève les yeux de sa tireuse pour me prendre le fût des mains, elle lâche un « waouh ! » en me regardant avec surprise. Après tout, elle ne m'a jamais vue que dans des vêtements de sport elle aussi. Mais ce soir je porte mon chemisier fétiche. Un chemisier noir tout simple, avec des petits motifs de plumes blanches imprimés dessus. La seule tenue un peu « classe » que j'avais mise dans mon sac. Et dire que je l'avais prise en pensant à Thomas. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé une éternité depuis.

Comme elle, je porte mon jean plutôt bas sur mes hanches. C'est la mode et je me sens bien dedans. Je sais que la touche de maquillage rehausse habilement mon regard bleu/vert. Quand on est blonde comme moi, le coup du khôl et du mascara fait toujours son petit effet. Les yeux d'Emma, eux, viennent de passer de bleu glacier à bleu nuit en l'espace d'une demi seconde.

\- Canon la souris, dit-elle en me prenant le fût des mains. T'es bien trop belle pour être en cuisine.

Je me tortille sous son compliment. Je la regarde, je ne veux plus jamais la quitter des yeux.

\- File voir maman s'il te plait. Si tu restes trop près de moi je ne vais faire que des bêtises.

Un homme s'approche pour commander des bières. Je me demande comment nous sommes arrivées à mettre un tel désir entre nous. Il y a quelques jours je croyais l'avoir définitivement perdue, puis je l'ai retrouvée mais elle semblait avoir une vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Enfin elle me faisait part de ses doutes envers nous et aujourd'hui, ce soir plus précisément, on a tellement envie l'une de l'autre que s'en est indécent.

Sa mère me prête un tablier et je me mets sous ses ordres tout en faisant connaissance. C'est une femme charmante, plutôt énergique. Avec elle, ça ne traine pas, il faut être efficace. Elle a préparé l'intégralité du repas de nouvel an. Alors qu'elle aurait pu se simplifier la vie en utilisant des produits déjà travaillés, elle a préféré tout faire elle-même. Elle dit qu'une bonne cuisine c'est un remède magique à tous les maux de notre époque, et que maintenant les gens ne savent plus se nourrir correctement. En même temps, son menu est rustique et riche. Un vrai repas de montagnard.

En entrée une terrine de campagne accompagnée de charcuteries et assortiment de crudités. Le plat principale est composé d'une pintade farcie aux morilles, accompagnée d'une sauce aux champignons/petits légumes mijotés, pommes dauphines. Je n'avais jamais épluché autant de patates de toute ma vie. J'en ai presque une ampoule aux doigts! Bien sûr il y du fromage et un tiramisu en dessert. Mon estomac gronde de toutes ces bonnes choses. Le tiramisu est déjà au frais. En une heure de temps, tout le reste est bien en route. Emma fait des va et vient entre la salle et la cuisine. Pour le moment, les gens consomment des boissons qu'elle accompagne de ramequins de fruits secs.

En montagne, on ne mange jamais bien tard. Et ce n'est pas parce que ce soir c'est nouvel an qu'Adélaïde va déroger à la règle. Emma sort des verres à vin d'une armoire, va chercher une caisse de blanc dans la réserve et commence à préparer un apéritif maison. Moi qui croyais que la montagne était toute sa vie, je me rends compte qu'elle est capable de bien d'autres choses.

\- J'ai été malade, me confie sa mère. Très malade. Emmanuelle a pris le relais. C'est une bonne fille, elle se débrouille bien. Tu sais qu'elle a même fait couper ses beaux cheveux rien que pour me soutenir pendant mon traitement? Elle disait que si je devais perdre tous les miens, elle pouvait bien s'en enlever un peu pour me les donner. On a rigolé, elle disait qu'elle allait me faire faire une perruque. Mais je suis une femme authentique tu sais, il en était hors de question!

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à la volée. Un homme entre, deux gosses caisses vides dans les mains : Jacques, le beau-père. Il n'est pas très grand pour un homme, plutôt trapu et le ventre rond. L'âge l'a considérablement dégarni. Je remarque la ligne irrégulière de son nez, séquelle laissée par Emma des années plus tôt. Elle l'a marqué à jamais ! Il a les joues rougies par le froid de la nuit. Il nous jette un regard avant d'aller déposer ses caisses vides dans la réserve.

\- Je vois que tu as trouvé un commis, dit-il à sa femme tout en venant l'embrasser. Ou plutôt une commise.

\- C'est Sacha, une amie d'Emmanuelle. Je ne crache pas sur la main d'œuvre ce soir tu sais.

Il regarde Emma, la salue d'un geste du menton.

\- La neige était bonne ?

Bon sang cet homme me répugne. On dit que les préjugés ne sont pas bons mais même si je ne le connais pas, le peu que j'ai entendu de lui ne le porte pas en gloire dans mon cœur. Il est plutôt bourru et pas très avenant. Ça tombe bien, je ne comptais pas lui sauter dans les bras.

Il me salue et je réponds poliment, puis il échange quelques mots avec la mère d'Emma sur les livraisons avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Je vous laisse à vos casseroles, je vais vérifier la chaudière à bois.

\- Tu peux recharger à côté aussi, lui dit Emma. Même si nos convives semblent en bonne voie pour s'imbiber à ne plus jamais avoir froid. Qu'est-ce qu'ils descendent comme bière ! Ils viennent d'où ceux-là ?

Le groupe qui occupe le grand gite vient d'un club de montagne Grenoblois. Ce sont des skieurs de randonnée. Ils ont déjà les joues rougies par le froid, l'effort et la bière de la journée. Même si Adélaïde a prévu un soir plus festif que d'habitude, nous ne sommes pas dans un restaurant chic mais bel et bien dans un gite. Les personnes qui sont là ce soir sont toutes en tenue de sport, tee-shirt ou polaire confortable. J'ai l'air vraiment guindée avec mon petit chemisier.

Les 2 petits gites indépendants sont occupés par des groupes de skieurs qui cherchaient une location à bas prix pour un nouvel an en montagne. Ils skient aux 2 Alpes.

\- Sacha n'est pas du coin, reprend la mère d'Emma. Elle va passer la nuit ici. Est-ce que tu peux lui préparer le clic-clac dans le bureau ?

\- Ça va aller, dit Emma, elle va dormir dans ma chambre.

\- Et toi ? Tu ne prends pas le clic-clac ?

\- On ne se voit pas souvent, on va se débrouiller dans ma chambre.

\- Ok comme vous voulez.

Et voilà, suspicion : zéro ! J'aurais été un mec, ça aurait jasé à mort mais là… Deux copines qui dorment ensembles, dans un lit 1 place, ça ne pose de problème à personne. On échange un regard complice. Emma me sourit.

Son beau-père disparait et je me sens libérée de son regard.

\- Aller les filles, on envoie maintenant.

Il y a encore pas mal à faire. Mettre la table, servir l'apéro, dresser les assiettes pour l'entrée. Emma est repassée côté cuisine et on travaille côte à côte pendant que sa mère supervise la fin de la cuisson de sa sauce. Je m'approche d'elle, je la frôle, je la sens. Elle me sourit.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu savais si bien t'occuper du gite.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, j'ai de nombreux talents… Enfin, disons que la maladie de maman m'y a un peu forcée. A la base j'étais sensée travailler pour me faire de l'expérience pour ma formation de guide, pas devenir chef cuisinier et aide-ménagère. Est-ce que maman t'a raconté que maintenant elle était devenu une Amazone ? Depuis qu'elle a perdu un sein, elle aime à se vanter qu'elle est une guerrière, ça lui donne de la force pour avancer je crois.

Emma a de l'amour et de la prévenance pour sa mère, je le vois bien. La famille, c'est important pour elle. Elle me confie qu'avec la disparition de son père, ses liens avec sa mère se sont resserrés encore plus. L'union fait la force face à l'adversité.

Je découvre que faire le service n'est pas chose innée pour moi. Autant en cuisine, je m'en sortais plutôt bien, autant porter les assiettes et faire l'équilibriste au milieu des tables, ce n'est pas mon fort. En plus les plats sont super lourds! Emma me surveille et vient plusieurs fois à ma rescousse. Une fois le repas lancé, Adélaïde profite d'un moment d'accalmie pour nous installer à table, face à deux grosses assiettes copieusement remplies. Mon estomac se met à gronder fort. Emma rigole.

\- Je me souviens maintenant! Il y a une bête qui habite en toi! C'est l'heure de la nourrir, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Je me mets à rougir comme jamais. Quelle trahison de mon corps! Ces grondements que pousse mon estomac... Et jamais au bon moment bien sûr!

Nous nous installons côte à côte pour manger en écoutant sa mère nous raconter des anecdotes sur d'anciens clients qui avaient failli mettre le feu au gite un soir de fête comme celui-là. Pourvu que nous survivions à cette soirée !

Mon regard croise souvent celui d'Emma et à chaque fois nous rougissons un peu toutes les deux avant de baisser les yeux. Quand je pense qu'il y a peu nous étions entièrement nues et collées l'une à l'autre. Comment peut-on être si timide quelques heures plus tard?

\- A quoi tu penses, finit-elle par me demander en se penchant sur mon oreille.

Une foule d'images se bousculent dans ma tête. Des images de nous, toutes. Des images d'escalade et d'aventures en montagne, mais aussi des images bien plus intimes.

\- Je pense que je ne pourrai bientôt plus vivre loin… _(De toi…)_ des montagnes.

\- C'est le service au gite qui te fait cet effet-là ?

\- Non, c'est un tout. Un sentiment. Et puis toi aussi.

\- …

\- Emma… Je voudrais te revoir. Plus souvent qu'une fois tous les 6 mois. Et si possible sans me dire qu'on s'est perdu entre temps.

Elle me sourit. Elle cherche sa mère du regard. Elle est occupée devant son four. Alors Emma se penche sur moi et m'embrasse discrètement. Elle ne veut pas que sa mère nous voit ensemble ? Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Après tout, c'est assez nouveau pour nous tout ça. Parce que même si elle ne m'a pas dit vouloir être ma petite amie, tout en elle me le crie. Et son baiser me le prouve encore.

CHAPITRE 13

La soirée continue comme ça. Nous servons, desservons, lavons, rangeons. Nous nous posons un peu, mais pas trop. Le dessert arrive et tout le monde est repu. Il est déjà tard et le réfectoire est animé de rires et de discussions qui semblent passionnantes. Emma a fini par rester en salle à discuter itinéraires et difficultés avec les skieurs de randonnées. Ils ont étalé leurs cartes IGN sur la table et je les observe discrètement. Elle est fascinante. Lorsqu'on la rencontre, elle semble si sauvage, presque inabordable, mais finalement… Emma trace du doigt un passage sur la carte tout en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Adélaïde est venue se mettre à côté de moi. Elle aussi observe sa fille. La soirée lui a tiré les traits, elle commence à fatiguer.

\- Elle s'adapte à tout, me confie sa mère. Regarde comme elle semble à l'aise. Pourtant je te garantis qu'elle préfèrerait mille fois être loin d'ici, dans un petit chalet perdu, seule avec ses skis et sa montagne. Elle ressemble tellement à son père…

Il y a toute la nostalgie de quelqu'un qui vous manque dans sa voix. Il y a aussi l'amour qu'elle porte encore pour cet homme qui a disparu. Je me demande comment elle a réussi à refaire sa vie. Est-ce qu'elle aime Jacques autant qu'elle a aimé le père d'Emma ? Je ne l'espère pas. C'est une femme formidable et il ne la mérite pas.

Il est presque minuit. L'année s'achève, une nouvelle va commencer. Jacques et Adélaïde sont en salle avec leurs convives. Je suis assise à la table de la cuisine avec Emma. Le service est fini, le plus gros de la cuisine est lavé et rangé. Seules quelques tasses de café et verres de génépi trainent encore sur les tables. On peut dire qu'on a bien travaillé. Le poste de radio commence le compte à rebours. Dans la salle, les gens reprennent en cœur.

\- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, BONNE ANNEE !

Je me penche sur l'épaule d'Emma, je suis fatiguée mais heureuse.

\- Je te souhaite une bonne année Sacha, me dit-elle en me regardant tendrement. Sa main sous la table vient chercher la mienne et nos doigts s'enroulent. Je la serre.

\- A toi aussi Emma, une très bonne année, pleine de belles courses en montagne.

\- Et pleine de toi aussi.

Je suis émue par sa réponse. La fatigue me fait briller les yeux. Emma le remarque et vient prendre mon menton dans sa main pour me tirer vers elle. Je suis collée à elle, ses yeux farouchement plantés dans les miens.

\- Est-ce que tu veux bien être ma petite amie Sacha ?

 _Sérieusement ?_

Est-ce la fatigue qui me fait entendre des voix ? Ou le petit génépi qu'elle m'a fait boire tout à l'heure ?

\- Ne pleure pas, dit-elle en venant essuyer doucement de son pouce une larme qui roule sur ma joue. Ecoute, après cet été j'ai cru te perdre et ça m'a fait mal. C'est là que j'ai su à quel point tu comptais pour moi. C'est toujours lorsqu'on perd quelque chose qu'on se rend compte qu'on y tenait vraiment. Et puis après, je t'ai revue. J'ai eu peur de te faire du mal mais franchement…

Ma bouche s'étire doucement d'un sourire qui vient me manger le visage, d'une oreille à l'autre. Je suis aux anges.

\- Arrête de parler et embrasse-moi, idiote.

Je viens poser mes lèvres sur les siennes et elle répond aussitôt à mon baiser. Je suis dans ses bras. Il n'y a pas meilleure façon de commencer l'année. Dans le réfectoire, les gens se sont levés, parlent forts, s'enlacent et s'embrassent pour se souhaiter la bonne année. Nous on s'en fiche. À cette heure-ci, nous sommes seules au monde, dans notre petite bulle de bonheur.

Seules, enfin presque, puisque c'est le moment précis que choisissent sa mère et son beau-père pour faire leur apparition dans la cuisine.

\- Emmanuelle !

On se sépare d'un coup.

\- Maman ? Euh… Bonne année ?

Emma a une tête mi- surprise, mi- amusée. Elle pince sa bouche pour contenir un sourire. Sa mère, elle, est carrément étonnée.

\- Et bien… Je ne m'attendais pas ça… Il faut que je m'assoie. (Elle prend place à table, en face de nous). Jacques, sert moi un génépi…

Nous l'observons tous en silence, guettant sa réaction. Emma est venue chercher ma main sous la table. Sa mère lève le petit verre de digestif que Jacques lui a servi et le boit d'un trait.

\- Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais ramené de petit ami. Une belle fille comme toi. Est-ce que j'ai raté quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton père ?

\- Maman, calme-toi.

\- Pourtant j'avais l'impression que tout allait bien. J'avais espéré que la présence de Jacques…

\- Jacques n'est pas mon père, gronde Emma alors qu'il la regarde de travers. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, ni avec papa.

\- Aller Manu, regarde dans quel état tu mets ta mère, tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de ça.

\- Ne t'en mêle pas, lui répondent les deux femmes en cœur.

Jacques lève les bras en signe de reddition et quitte la pièce. Cet homme est un ours.

\- Ecoute maman… (Elle tripote nerveusement ma main sous la table, je sens qu'elle cherche ses mots) C'est comme ça, c'est tout… Est-ce que c'est si grave que ça ?

Sa mère qui semblait décomposée commence à reprendre le dessus. Son visage est marqué d'une intense réflexion. La guerrière Amazone est en pleine lutte intérieure avec ses sentiments.

\- Et bien… Je suppose que non. (Son regard est baissé, ses sourcils sont froncés). Je suppose, si tu es heureuse comme ça… Je suppose… que je dois l'accepter. Je préfère te savoir heureuse, même si c'est comme ça.

Elle cherche ses mots, la situation est si soudaine. Autant j'ai un peu forcé mon coming-out avec mes amis mais là Emma gagne la palme d'or du coming-out le plus précipité et improvisé de l'année. En même temps, l'année commence tout juste, peut-être d'autres feront plus fort qu'elle dans les mois à venir.

Sa mère nous regarde, force un sourire et se lève pour venir nous embrasser. Nous sommes debout au milieu de la cuisine et elle nous enlace. Je suis touchée par son geste. En une toute petite soirée, je me sens déjà la bienvenue dans la famille, c'est fou.

\- Et bien, bonne année les filles. Emmanuelle (Elle lui frotte l'épaule) il va peut-être me falloir un peu de temps, excuse-moi. Enfin… Si tu as amené Sacha ici, c'est que c'est sérieux entre vous.

Emma ne répond pas, sa mère ne forcera pas ses aveux, mais elle vient me prendre la main. Dehors, des feux d'artifices illuminent le ciel et des pétards raisonnent dans la cour.

\- Je suis fatiguée, je te laisse finir.

\- Pas de soucis maman. C'était une grosse soirée, va te reposer.

Sa mère a assuré toute la journée. Pour quelqu'un qui se remet encore d'un cancer, c'est un bel exploit. Emma la raccompagne à la porte et je me retrouve seule avec elle. Le réfectoire s'est vidé. Les fêtards sont tous des montagnards qui vont skier demain. C'est déjà pas mal pour eux d'avoir veillé jusqu'ici. Les derniers terminent dans la cour alors que certains sont déjà montés se préparer pour la nuit.

Emma me prend dans ses bras.

\- Et bien, quelle journée !

\- Comme tu dis.

Je me laisse aller contre elle. La chaleur de son corps et les battements de son cœur me bercent.

\- Emma ?

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il reste à faire ?

\- Je vais finir de débarrasser les tables et passer un coup de balai à côté. Après je vidangerai le lave-vaisselle et ce sera bon. Va te coucher si tu veux, tu es crevée. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? Hors de question, j'y suis, j'y reste ! On va finir ensemble, ça ira plus vite. Toi aussi tu dois en avoir marre.

Un gros ¼ d'heure plus tard, je suis assise à la table de la cuisine et Emma me tend une boisson chaude. Tout est rangé, le réfectoire est éteint et les bruits à l'extérieur commencent à s'estomper. On se regarde lascivement. Emma soutient sa tête d'une main tout en m'observant, sa tasse fumante dans son autre main.

\- Quoi ?

Elle tripote l'étiquette de son sachet d'infusion.

\- J'aurais bien voulu que tu me fasses l'amour dans la neige tout à l'heure. Ou au sommet du glacier tiens ! À 3600m, j'imagine qu'on est plus proche du 7ème ciel.

\- Ecoute, j'ai dans l'idée que toi et moi, même au fin fond d'une grotte ou dans un gouffre sans fond, on pourrait facilement se débrouiller pour atteindre le 7ème ciel.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oh oui, j'en suis sûre !

Nous buvons toutes les deux nos boissons, le visage ravagé d'un sourire niais. Ce qui est bien c'est que nous partageons parfaitement cet état de béatitude.

Il y a sur l'étiquette de nos sachets d'infusion des dictons à méditer.

\- Tu as quoi sur le tien ?

\- Et bien… _"L'expérience vous apportera la force et la confiance d'être vous"._ Et toi ?

\- _"Laissez vos actions parler pour vous"._

\- Parfait, allons-y, me dit-elle en se levant pour venir me prendre par la main. Laissons parler nos actions.

Elle m'emmène dans sa chambre, allume une lampe à bulle qui diffuse une lumière tamisée agréable et revient se placer en face de moi. Sa main joue avec les boutons de mon chemisier. Je la laisse faire. On va faire l'amour, maintenant. Je le sais, elle aussi. Nous le voulons toutes les deux. Quel autre façon de se dire qu'on est bien ensemble ? De se dire qu'on tient l'une à l'autre ?

On se regarde, on s'embrasse, on s'enlace. J'ai absolument besoin de la sentir contre moi. Je la serre dans mes bras. Nos respirations s'accélèrent aussi vite que les battements de nos cœurs.

\- J'ai tellement envie de toi que j'en ai du mal à respirer me confesse-t-elle en couvrant mon visage de tout un tas de petits baisers qui me font fondre.

 _Tiens, ça, ça me rappelle moi sous la douche tout à l'heure._

\- Fais-moi l'amour, maintenant.

C'est les derniers mots que nous échangerons avant un bon moment. Elle repousse doucement mes bras enroulés autour d'elle, me décolle de son grand corps, déboutonne mon chemisier, m'effeuille comme une marguerite. Mon soutien-gorge tombe alors que sa bouche effleure mon cou, faisant naitre un frisson exquis en moi. Je m'accroche de nouveau à elle, trouvant ses hanches pour la tirer à moi mais elle me repousse encore, cherche le bouton de mon jeans. Elle se baisse, fais glisser ses mains sur mes jambes alors qu'elle me déshabille. Elle est à mes pieds, me regarde intensément, se relève, passe ses mains sur mes fesses et fait glisser ma culotte. En moins de 2 minutes je suis complètement nue sous son regard.

Elle se recule, soupire, se mord la lèvre en m'observant. Je la laisse faire, un peu, avant de m'approcher et d'en faire autant avec elle. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour la déshabiller à mon tour. Elle est sublime. Ses yeux sont pleins du désir que nous maintenions entre nous depuis le début de la journée.

Elle m'attrape les hanches, m'attire à elle et je me pends à son cou alors que nos lèvres commencent une conversation très très privée. Nos langues s'en mêlent bien vite. Son corps nu contre le mien éveille mes sens. Je sens ses seins frôler les miens et lorsqu'elle presse mes fesses pour me coller encore plus contre elle, mes jambes tremblent et manque de me lâcher. Elle le sent et vient placer une main puissante et protectrice au creux de mon dos. L'autre, dans ma nuque, me fait lever la tête vers elle. Ses doigts jouent dans mes cheveux. Elle est si grande par rapport à moi. Nous nous dévisageons, intensément.

Dans la lumière tamisée de sa chambre, il n'y a plus une once de bleu dans ses yeux. L'envie a dilaté ses pupilles jusqu'à n'y laisser qu'un désir sombre et profond. J'ai l'impression d'apercevoir son âme au plus profond de son regard. Elle échappe un soupir lorsque je laisse glisser mes mains sur ses seins. Elle est tellement douce. Son corps réagit instantanément à mes caresses et mon cœur s'emballe une fois de plus de découvrir le pouvoir que j'ai sur elle. Elle s'éloigne soudain, laissant un grand froid passer sur mon corps lorsque sa peau me quitte. Je frissonne à nouveau. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas me refaire le coup de la baignoire.

Finalement elle me prend par la main et m'amène à son lit. Elle m'allonge confortablement avant de venir se placer sur moi, entrelaçant habillement nos jambes, frottant son sexe contre le mien.

D'abord ses bras tendus portent le poids de son corps pour ne pas m'écraser. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches pour accompagner ses mouvements. Nos corps se rappellent comme ils vont bien ensemble. Je la regarde, elle est si belle. Elle est à moi ! Sa passion est vite intense, comme quelqu'un qui se serait retenu trop longtemps. Son corps ondule sur moi et me rend complètement dingue. Son visage transpire le plaisir et tout ça c'est pour moi. Et grâce à moi ! Ça m'excite encore plus.

Elle accélère doucement ses mouvements et je l'entends gémir. Alors je l'encourage.

\- Vas-y Emma, continue…

Je la sens trembler. Connaissant sa force, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de fatigue. Je continue mes encouragements. Je la caresse, je l'embrasse. Je suis en train de me consumer de plaisir sous elle.

Elle finit par prendre mes mains dans les siennes et s'écroule sur moi alors qu'elle les tient fermement au-dessus de ma tête. Elle enlace ses doigts dans les miens, m'empêchant complètement de la toucher. Je m'abandonne à ses désirs. Je suis si bien avec elle.

Le contact de sa peau, son odeur, son sexe qui glisse sur le mien… Je ne vais pas tarder à exploser. Nos hanches ont trouvé un rythme très satisfaisant et Emma a enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Elle va et vient, encore, et encore, et encore. Sa respiration me chatouille et elle gémit de plus en plus. Je la sens perdre le contrôle, lentement mais sûrement. Elle aussi se rapproche de plus en plus du point de non-retour. Elle murmure à mon oreille, « Sacha… Sacha… » Comme si elle me suppliait. Elle se redresse un peu et me regarde alors son corps se cabre. Elle crie presque en basculant dans son orgasme.

\- Mon dieu que tu es belle quand tu jouis !

Elle a pour moi un sourire suave avant de m'embrasser sauvagement. On est en nage toutes les deux. Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux collée sur mon front avant de descendre le long de mon corps, m'embrassant de partout, me célèbre avec sa langue. Ces baisers, si intimes, me font jouir moi aussi.

\- C'est si bon de te retrouver…

Je finis dans ses bras, confortablement installée contre les courbes de son corps. Nous laissons nos doigts parcourir doucement le corps de l'autre, rassasiées des plaisirs que nous venons de partager. Je voudrais rester éveillée, je voudrais en profiter encore, mais une fois la tension retombée, la fatigue s'abat sur moi et quelques minutes plus tard je m'endors dans ses bras, enroulée autour d'elle, bercée par son odeur et les battements de son cœur.

Cette nuit-là, j'ai rêvé que j'étais amoureuse…

CHAPITRE 14

Dimanche 1er janvier.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, il fait jour dehors, signe que la matinée est déjà bien avancé. Emma n'est plus là et je frissonne un peu de son absence. Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là ? J'ai tellement envie de rester encore au lit. J'ai toujours aimé trainer au lit quand j'en avais l'occasion. Et puis après la journée d'hier, et la nuit avec Emma, je me sens encore fatiguée. Je me lève pourtant, passe un jogging et un pull et pars à la recherche de mon amoureuse. Peut-être que dans quelques temps, j'arriverai à me passer un peu d'elle, mais pour le moment, c'est hors de question.

Je cafarde à l'idée de reprendre la route aujourd'hui. Une fois de plus on commence un truc sympa elle et moi et il faut déjà que je m'en aille. J'ai le cœur gros en approchant de la cuisine. Une musique entrainante me tire de ma mélancolie. Je passe doucement ma tête par la porte pour découvrir Emma et sa mère. Elles me tournent le dos, elles ne me voient pas. L'autre porte est ouverte sur le réfectoire vide et Adélaïde s'affaire à ranger la vaisselle du petit déjeuner. L'horloge au mur indique 9h27 et par la fenêtre je vois des voitures, chargées de nombreuses paires de skis, quitter la cour. Les randonneurs ont déjà déjeunés. Ils partent pour leur journée de ski.

Le poste de radio entame un nouveau morceau et Emma commence à se trémousser en rythme.

 _Ah tu ne sais pas danser… Petite MENTEUSE !_

Je l'observe. Elle est en short et débardeur, avec ses sabots roses aux pieds. Un peu minimaliste pour la saison, mais je ne m'en plains pas. Son débardeur, très échancré dans le dos, laisse apparaitre ses muscles de grimpeuses bien dessinés. J'ai envie d'aller chercher mes crayons pour la dessiner.

Une bonne odeur m'envahit les narines alors que je l'observe faire glisser de la pâte dans une crêpière. Aussitôt mon estomac se réveille. Je ne suis que son esclave… Sa mère m'a vue en allant éteindre le lave-vaisselle. Elle me sourit et vient vers moi.

\- Bonjour Sacha, bien dormi ?

Emma se retourne mais ne lâche pas sa crêpière. Elle me sourit elle aussi.

\- Oui, merci. C'est plutôt calme chez vous.

Adélaïde m'invite à venir m'asseoir pour déjeuner. Emma fait sauter une crêpe. Quelques minutes plus tard j'ai un thé fumant et un verre de jus de fruits devant moi.

\- Je vais me préparer pour faire ma tournée de bonne année, nous dit Adélaïde avant de s'éclipser.

Emma m'explique en me servant des crêpes. Chaque année c'est pareil. La soirée est chargée, les gites sont pleins et la mère d'Emma cuisine aussi pour les plus vieux du hameau qu'elle appelle « le 3ème âge ». Et le lendemain, à la première heure, il faut passer faire la bise à toutes ses connaissances. Comme le hameau n'est pas bien gros et que tout le monde connait tout le monde, le premier de l'an est un jour d'agitation et de visite générale.

Emma s'est battue avec sa pâte à crêpe et elle a de la farine sur son débardeur, juste au-dessus du sein. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tapoter joyeusement le vêtement pour l'en débarrasser. Elle m'embrasse tendrement.

\- Mange maintenant, après je te ferai visiter le coin.

Je me goinfre de crêpes sous son regard amusé. J'ai la bouche pleine.

\- Tu vois, maintenant on peut dire que tu as cuisiné pour moi.

Elle glisse à côté de moi pour venir m'enserrer de ses grands bras. Elle me caresse le ventre et enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

\- Est-ce que ce petit bidon affamé est plein ? Je n'entends pas gronder « la bête » aujourd'hui.

Et moi qui pensais qu'Emma n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile, elle me prouve encore une fois, en glissant ses mains sous mon pull, que je me suis trompée sur elle. J'ai chaud d'un coup.

Je finis de déjeuner puis nous nous préparons. Elle me fait visiter le gite avant de m'emmener dehors. Derrière le gite, les champs rejoignent une forêt de sapins qui s'élance d'un coup pour prendre rapidement de la hauteur. Ici, il n'y a personne. Nous nous baladons main dans la main. Enfin… Gant dans la moufle. Il fait froid mais le soleil perce doucement et l'air est sec aujourd'hui. Je souffle des petits nuages de buées. Emma a les joues qui rosissent.

Nous prenons le temps de discuter un peu, de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis hier. Elle a bien discuté avec sa mère ce matin et je suis selon elle la bienvenue dans la famille. Je lui fais part de mon angoisse de reprendre la route aujourd'hui, de la quitter encore. Elle me sourit et se contente de me réciter mon numéro de téléphone. Elle s'arrête, m'embrasse, me rassure en me prenant dans ses bras. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Reste encore aujourd'hui, tu rentreras demain…

Cette fois c'est sûr, on ne se perdra plus. Elle est moi, c'est pour de bon. Elle me l'a promis, on va se revoir. Quand ? Ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Epilogue

Lundi 2 janvier

Finalement, Sacha n'est pas repartie hier. On a passé le dimanche à se balader et à trainer. Jérémy et Sonia sont venus en début d'après-midi, souhaiter la bonne année à maman et voir si Sacha avait survécu à son premier soir chez nous. Elle s'en était franchement bien tirée. C'était un peu oser de ma part de l'emmener ici alors que je savais pertinemment que maman finirait par la recruter. Mais elle s'adapte à tout. C'est son côté « déterminé ». C'est un vrai caméléon. Et avec bonne humeur en plus. Quel bonheur !

Après nous nous sommes allongés un peu, pour nous reposer et continuer à discuter aussi. La nuit avait été plutôt courte en sommeil. Mais comment faire la sieste à côté de Sacha? Impossible. Nos mains baladeuses nous ont trahies. Alors on a fait l'amour. Ça repose moins qu'une sieste mais ça fait vraiment du bien.

Le soir, nous nous sommes vite réfugié dans ma chambre, avec l'envie de n'être que nous deux. Elle m'a déshabillée et m'a dessinée. Je me suis sentie si petite sous son regard. Je devais probablement être toute rouge mais je me suis laisser faire. Comment lui refuser quoi que ce soit ? Elle, elle était tellement sérieuse avec ses crayons à la main, ça m'a donné envie de rigoler finalement. Je me rendais compte combien j'étais contente de l'avoir près de moi encore un peu, combien j'avais espéré la retrouver un jour, combien elle était belle et combien j'avais envie d'elle, encore. Alors je lui ai enlevé ses crayons des mains et je l'ai déshabillée moi aussi… Elle avait réveillé en moi une sorte de faim, le désir, qui semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Comme lorsque je pars à l'assaut d'un itinéraire esthétique en montagne. Lorsque la course est terminée, il y en a déjà une autre à rêver. Le corps de Sacha m'inspire des émotions similaires.

Ce matin, il est devenu évident qu'il fallait nous dire « au revoir ». Les cours avaient repris pour elle et moi j'étais attendue à l'UCPA pour prendre en charge un nouveau groupe de vacanciers. C'est ma dernière semaine ici avant de repartir pour Cham' et commencer un mois de stage à l'ENSA. Si tout se passe bien, je pourrai peut être faire une belle surprise à Sacha très bientôt.

Sacha… Depuis cet été, je la sens en moi, elle est devenue ma kundalini.

Si je vous parle de ça, c'est parce que j'ai commencé à pratiquer un peu le yoga dans le cadre de ma formation de guide. C'est pour moi une façon de canaliser mon énergie, d'accroitre ma concentration et d'harmoniser mon corps et mon esprit.

La kundalini, en yoga, représente une puissante énergie lovée dans la base de la colonne vertébrale. On la désigne aussi comme « énergie cosmique », « énergie vitale » ou « énergie divine ». Par la méditation, la kundalini s'éveillerait et monterait le long de la colonne vertébrale, progressant d'un chakra à l'autre afin de les harmoniser. Il paraitrait que le déploiement de la kundalini conduirait à l'éveil spirituel et à la plus haute conscience de soi.

Franchement, tout ça, ça me dépasse un peu. C'est bien plus obscur pour moi qu'un bout de rocher à escalader ou une pente à dévaler sans tomber. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que lorsque je pense à Sacha, j'ai cette impression en moi, de force, de bienveillance et d'authenticité. Je peux sentir rayonner dans mon corps la chaleur de l'énergie qu'elle y dégage…

Et puis j'ai envie d'elle, en montagne, avec moi. Et ça, ce n'est pas rien, croyez-moi !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux en montant dans sa voiture ce matin. Je suis fascinée par sa sensibilité. Elle me touche… énormément. Même si je lui montre peu. Je lui ai enfoncé mon bonnet bleu sur la tête, en lui disant que c'était un bonnet magique, fait pour retrouver le chemin de ma tête quoi qu'il arrive. Elle était comme une gamine à qui on venait d'offrir un bonbon. Son visage s'est illuminé d'emporter un petit quelque chose de moi. Elle ne sait pas que je l'ai vue me piquer un tee-shirt ce matin…

Elle avait pas mal de route à faire et j'y ai pensé toute la journée. Elle était seule et je n'étais pas tranquille. Jérémy est encore chez Sonia et je suis rentrée au gite. Affalée sur mon lit, mon esprit vagabonde d'un sommet à un autre, avec l'image de Sacha qui revient sans cesse. On a passé deux nuits ensemble dans ce petit lit et je trouve soudainement que j'ai bien trop de place, et bien trop froid aussi, sans ma pieuvre enroulée autour de moi.

J'entends le téléphone qui sonne.

\- EMMANUELLE, C'EST SACHA, me crie maman de la cuisine. Elle est bien rentrée et elle veut te parler !

Je bondi, mon cœur cognant dans ma poitrine alors que je me précipite vers la cuisine. Dans ma tête, Elsa fredonne son beau « roman d'amitié » …

FIN.


End file.
